Bionicle Novel: Toa Bonds
by Kayla-Stone
Summary: Banished... scared... and alone... Zephyr is struggling to start a new life after being banished from her own village. The Last Human village known. She soon meets the Toa and learns of a Past her ancestors once shared with the Toa and Matoran. But Makuta has a new trick up his sleeve, and he refuses to allow the Toa Bonds to form again.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Gather children, and listen to a story that might as well be long forgotten.

In the time before time began, as Vakama would begin a story like this, the Matoran lived peacefully in a city called Metru Nui. The time was peaceful, Toa Lhikan and his fellow Toa watched over the city as it flourished. One day, a ship wrecked off the shores of Ga-Metru. The Ga-Matoran, the water Toa of the time and Lhikan investigated the ship and found several dozen frightened people that where not Matoran. They were Humans, exactly like you and I. Most of them where only children, while the rest were fully-grown. The men bravely stood in front of the women and children, but thankfully the Toa intended no harm and helped everyone to shore. Turaga Dume was not sure about letting them stay, but allowed them to live quietly in an abandoned part of Po-Metru.

All the Matoran helped the Humans settle in and taught them many things, seeing as Humans were curious creatures and most of them enjoyed learning.

The Po-Matoran taught the humans the art of building and carving with the stone around them. The Ga-Matoran showed them what fruites where edible and helped them plant gardens for their own food, and also taught them the ways of healing. Onu-Matoran told them about the different Rahi, or in our tonge, animals that lived in the Metru's, the gentle and dangerous ones. Ko-Matoran enjoyed showing the humans how to read the stars, but sadly only a few caught onto the art while others merely used them to navagate. Le-Matoran may have taught them the most important lesson, how to have fun. Together they made gliders and the most daring humans would jump off cliffs with them and race through Po-Metru with the Le-Matoran. And the Ta-Matoran enjoyed telling the younger humans stories, and earned a new nickname from the humans; Fire-hearts.

Years passed and the Matoran learned many things of their new neighbors as well. The Le-Matoran enjoyed it when the Humans threw a ceremony called a wedding, but all the Matoran were baffled when the woman was soon pregnant and gave birth to a baby. What baffled them more was that all humans turned into Turaga in their old age, but once too old, would die. It was always a sad day when a human died. All the humans would burry their dead and the ones closest to them would mourn for weeks, and sometimes months.

Years passed, and the humans and Matoran grew close neighbors. The humans felt free to travel the Metru's and trade with the Matoran. Some humans even grew close with the Toa. One orphaned girl named Thalia was taken in by Lhikan, where she learned the ways of a Toa, how to fight and defend her people. Thalia was soon part of the Toa team. The Toa called her their Human Sister, and the Matoran called her a Bonded Human.

Other humans became close to the other Toa. Though their names are forgotten, Nidiki bonded with a human named Rand. Thalia and Rand soon fell in love and married, with Lhikan performing the ceremony.

But these days of peace were not to last. Nidiki betrayed his fellow Toa as did most of the team, leaving only Lhikan and the bonded humans. Rand was heartbroken when Nidiki left, and if it wasn't for the kindness his wife and Lhikan showed, he might have not made it. Soon, the Dark Hunters started hunting the humans to study them, and cause them to fear the Toa.

To protect the remaining humans, Lhikan thought it would be better to hide the humans until peace was restored. Thalia fought and argued with him on the matter, but since she was with child she soon agreed. But she swore she would see him again soon. And so, the Humans were the first to leave Mata-Nui and pass through the Great Barrier.

Lhikan, never saw his human, or her child again. Before his death as a Turaga, He told young Vakama to someday find the humans and rebuild the bonds. Vakama promised, and he and the other Toa Metru Searched their Island home of Mata Nui for the humans while they scouted to be sure it was safe for the Matoran. But their searching proved fruitless and it was believed that the humans had been too few to continue and had died away. So when the Matoran woke, and the new Turaga took watch over them, the legend of the Toa bond remained as it was.

A legend.

That is, until curiosity, and perhaps destiny, wormed its way into the heart of a child, and my close friend, Zephyr. She's known for her adventures and stories, but was seen as the outcast of her small village. But this never stopped her. She continued to explore, until she wound up in a place and with beings in stories and fables she heard from the Council of Elders.

This is her story.


	2. Chapter 1: Forgotten Past

Chapter 1: A Forgotten Past

"… And since then, young ones," Said Elder Sorren, as he completed the Old Fable. Around him were several little ones and one older child. "Some say the Toa are still out there, somewhere. Fighting to protect their people called the Matoran, against the ever-lurking Shadow called Makuta.

All the children shivered and giggled at the mention of the Fabled Monster of Darkness. All but one that is. She was the older child of the group. Her green eyes shined with curiosity as she listened to the story. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a braid, but it still caught the light of the suns, making it look redder. Her name was Zephyr. Sorren knew she was free spirit the moment she was born, and she was often caught exploring the forests outside the village.

"Sorren are frightening the children again?" Asked Sage, another Elder.

Zephyr looked up at Sage. Sage was the only woman Elder of the Council of Four, and she knew that Sage hated her the most. Why? Because Zephyr refused to be bound to the village like the other girls and women. There was too much to see and learn outside the walls to be locked away here.

"Elder Sage." Sorren greeted. "Wonderful to see you."

"Wonderful to see you as well Sorren." Sage said. "And must you frighten the children with those old fables of warriors called Toa?"

"But we like them." Said a young girl that sat on Zephyr's lap.

"I'm sure you do little one." Sage said, smiling at the girl. "They are enjoyable stories, but perhaps stories from our histories would be more suitable for children your age."

The girl frowned and the other children sighed in disappointment.

Sorren chuckled at Sage. "They are only children Sage, then them be so."

Sage sighed in defeat. "Very well," She said before looking at Zephyr. "But she isn't. Zephyr, why don't you fetch some water from the creek?"

"But I'll miss something." Zephyr said.

"I'm sure Sorren will tell the story again soon," Sage replied. "Now get going before it gets too hot."

"Fine," Zephyr sighed. She rose to her feet and walked off, picking up a bucket along the way. Sure she was a free spirit, but she tried to be a help to her village. She was often seen helping the older people in the gardens, watching children for their parents and telling stories she heard from the elders. The children loved her, mainly because she was the only older kid who would play with them and tell stories to them as well as Sorren.

"Hey, it's Outcast."

Zephyr stopped. She hated that name and the boy who called her that knew it. She turned around to see her tormentors; three boys and a girl all her age. The three boys were called Trent, Dag, and Clay. The girl was River. They were all Zephyrs age, which was about eighteen summers.

Zephyr put her bucket down and crossed her arms. "I've told you guys I hate being called that."

"Well you spend so much time outside the village walls," Trent said. "You might as well be called an Outcast."

"The reason I'm out there all the time," Zephyr said, getting a coy look on her face. "Is because I have better things to do out there than waste time in here with jar-heads like you!"

This made them mad, and Zephyr knew it. Though her mentor and caretaker, Elder Cyrus, told her not to start fights, she often found herself in one. But She didn't start this one; they're the ones who called her an Outcast.

"Get her!" Trent shouted.

This was what Zephyr was hoping for. As soon as he gave the order, Zephyr grabbed her bucket and took off toward the forest. She knew those trees better than anyone in the village, she could easily loose these jerks and play Phantom in the Forest.

She took several turns and directions before stopping behind a tree and listened. She was a fair distance ahead of them, so she tossed the bucket to a small clearing before climbing up into a tree. Branching was the best way to travel in forests like this, the branches were often thick enough to support you like a floor as long as you minded where your feet were. She waited in the second level of the branches and watched as the bullies wandered underneath her, seeing the bucket in the middle of nowhere, but no Zephyr.

Where'd she go?" Clay asked.

"I saw her go this way," River said. "At least, I thought I did…"

Zephyr smiled. It was always fun to play mind games like this. She crawled along the branches until she was behind them. Climbed down onto a larger branch and watched the bullies wander around looking for signs of Zephyrs passing.

"Come on guys!" Zephyr shouted, catching their attention. "You have to be quicker than that to catch an Outcast like me!"

"There she is!" Trent shouted.

Zephyr giggled as she ducked behind the tree again and climbed back into the Branching. As the Bullies moved to her last spot, she made her way to another tree, picking a fruit as she went. She silently climbed down into the lower branch so she was in full view and took a bite of her fruit. She swallowed and whistled at the four other kids, making them turn. Dag was looking from the tree they were standing under to Zephyr, wondering how she did that.

"I can do this all day guys." Zephyr said, admiring her fruit. "The question is, can you?"

She and Trent eyes each other for a long time before Trent finally gave up and looked away. "Fine, we're needed back in the village anyway. Come on guys."

Zephyr watched as they left, not sure if she wanted to see them leave of not. That horrible nickname came echoing back. Outcast. Was that what she was? Sure she wasn't the favorite of the village like River was, but an Outcast?

Zephyr soon spotted the bucket where she had tossed it and remembered the task Elder Sage had sent her on. She sighed and got ready to climb down, but something caught her eye. She peered through the trees and noticed something she hadn't before. There was a stone structure not far from where she was. Curiosity easily got the better of her and she decided to come back for the bucket later.

Zephyr climbed back into the branching and made her way toward the building, excitement growing in her, urging her to go faster. A few minutes later she came to a small clearing of grass where a rather large stone building was. Zephyr jumped down out of her tree and looked up at the building in aw.

Stone statues of strong-looking beings stood guard over the entrance, their masked faced looking both strong and gentle. In their hands was a weapon, one had a sword of some kind and the other had a staff. The building itself was very tall, in fact the roof was more like a tower. Zephyr couldn't believe her luck. It was a Toa's Temple! Or a Toa Suva as the Matoran called them.

Zephyr walked up to the statues and touched the smooth stone. They stood about eight to nine feet tall, dwarfing the five-foot Zephyr. She looked up at the masked face and smiled. "So this is what a real Toa looks like…" She said, an excited shiver running through her body. "So they're not just Fables! Sage was wrong! For once, an Elder was wrong!"

Excited about her find, Zephyr quickly made a torch out of a branch and a torn piece of her shirt. Lighting it, she walked into the temple, feeling like she was about to discover new truths about the Bionicles. She wandered for a while until she found a small room that held many different treasures from the Toa's adventures; like a sword from a fallen enemy, a large pearl, even some pieces of armor. Zephyr was looking at an arm bracer when she noticed carvings on the wall. She looked closer and found they were small people, no bigger than children, scurrying around a village doing chores and enjoying their day.

"Matoran," Zephyr whispered, gently using her thumb to rub away the dust that had gathered. "The people that the Toa are sworn to protect."

Amongst the Matoran was an elderly looking matoran that wore a cloak that draped over his shoulders. In his hand was a staff with a hammer on the end. After looking closer, Zephyr realized this wasn't a matoran, but a Turaga. A wise leader of the Matoran and mentor to the Toa.

She looked around the temple in awe. She leaned her back against the carvings and looked up at the towering roof where a staircase led to a door. "My village has been here for nearly a thousand years…" She thought out loud. " How is it that this place was never found until today? Or was it known about, and no one said anything?"

Zephyr pondered this for a while before standing strait again and walking upstairs to the large wooden door. It was heavy, but Zephyr was a strong girl from playing in the forests, much against the Elders orders.

Zephyr stepped into the room and drew in a breath. It was an observatory, complete with four large windows with clear views of the horizons. Stepping in, Zephyr discovered a spyglass. Her eyes brightened as she came closer to look at it. It was covered in dust, but appeared to be in good condition. She blew the dust off and admired the craftsmanship that went into making such a piece. It was bronze and silver in color, and there were toggles on it to adjust the focus.

"I'm guessing a Toa of Ice once called this place home." Zephyr said, looking out one of the windows. She walked over and leaned against the windowsill, looking out at the stars. Her mind wandered to the oldest Fable in her village. When the humans arrived in the city called Metru Nui, and the Matoran showed them how to live in such a different world.

"It was the Ko-Matoran who taught the humans about star-reading." She said, her eyes slowly wandering over the small points of light. "But they never quite understood it. I wish they did, I'd love to- Wait, those stars!"

Zephyr squinted at a group of seven stars. Each of them had a different color tinted to them. Red, green, blue, white, brown, almost black and gold. Zephyr looked closely at them, feeling like she knew those stars somehow. But, what fable told about them?

She dismissed the feeling as her imagination playing tricks and thought about what the fables told about. "The fables say that there are about six-seven Toa, and that each of them had power over an element. What were they again? Red for fire, white for ice, green for… plants? No air. Blue is water, brown is sto- Oh no, Water!"

Zephyr stood again from her spot by the window and ran out of the suva. "I forgot the water Elder Sage sent me to get!"

Turaga Vakama sat up on his pallet and took several deep breaths to calm his flashing heartlight. He never had a vision that vivid before, and it surprised him to see a human girl in it. Her auburn hair looked tangled, but her green eyes shone brightly with curiosity, and courage. She was standing with the Toa Nuva, but mainly beside Lewa. The last image he saw was her kneeling in a burning village hiding her face in her hands.

The Turaga got up and went for a walk around the fiery village of Ta-Koro to calm his nerves. A human. And one that age? But they were wiped out after the Dark Hunters began capturing them. Not a sign of them has been seen since they left Metru-Nui. How was it that he saw one in a vision? His mind wandered to when he promised Turaga Lhikan that he would find the humans and rebuild the Toa Bonds. He could almost hear the dying turaga's voice-

"Something troubling you Turaga?"

Vakama looked up at the Toa of Fire, Tahu. His red armor looking darker in the light of the stars, but didn't lessen the somewhat noble look about him. Tahu was looking at the seven Spirit Stars, the stars that proved them as Toa, when Turaga Vakama walked by looking preoccupied.

Vakama smiled at Tahu. He and the other Toa have been through much since they arrived here to Mata-Nui. And Vakama was sure it still bothered a couple of the Toa that they had no clear memories of before their arrival to Mata-Nui.

"It's nothing to be worried about Tahu." Vakama reassured him. "My mind only refuses to let me rest."

Tahu sighed and looked back at the stars. "Same with mine. I can't help but wonder what dangers will appear next. There's still rahkshi roaming Mata-Nui after this last threat."

Vakama watched as Tahu absently touched a thin scar in his mask where a green rahkshi, also known as a Lerahk, had scratched him. This nearly ended his life over a period of time. But thanks to Lewa Toa of air, Kopaka Toa of Ice and Gali Toa of water, Tahu was able to make a full recovery.

"I'm sure more challenges will come." Vakama said, looking up at the stars with Tahu. "As long as Makuta remains as a threat, there will always be a challenge to face."

Tahu nodded. He and the other six Toa have not forgotten their sworn duty; to waken the Great Spirit Mata-Nui. But one always stood in their way. Makuta. The Ancient Shadow. Tahu almost shivered at the name. "I doubt he will be a threat for much longer, Turaga."

"All the same Toa." Vakama said, remembering his vision. "A threat can rise at any time, especially in a time of peace. But an ally often rises in such times."

Tahu nodded. He liked listening to the turaga… sometimes. Mostly when Vakama was telling him something on how to deal with an enemy, like the Bohrok, and Bohrok Kal, as well as the Rahkshi. But in times like these when his mind was churning as it was, Tahu liked to be alone to get his mind to settle. "Understood Turaga." He said, his thoughts returning to the time he was poisoned, and wondering if his teammates would go through the same thing.

Seeing this, Vakama smiled at the Toa of Fire. "That does not mean you should loose sleep over the matter. Rest prepares you for trials to come."

Tahu chuckled and smiled back at his elder. "Perhaps. But I think I'll stay out here for a while longer."

Vakama nodded. He couldn't control the Toa, nor did he want to. All he could do was offer the Toa his wisdom. "Very well Tahu. Good night."

"Good night Turaga." Tahu replied.

He watched Vakama hobble off toward his own hut before looking back up at the stars. He still wondering what was coming next and if the Toa could beat it. He knew the knowing would come. It always did.

Tahu sighed. "But why can't the knowing come now?"


	3. Chapter 2: Shadows Rise

Chapter 2: Shadow's Rise

Zephyr hurriedly fetched the water for Elder Sage before going home. She didn't live with her parents like other people in her village though. Her father had left the village in search for other humans, and her mother had died giving birth to her. But Zephyr didn't mind these hardships, because she lived with Elder Cyrus. He, other than Sorren, was the only one who cared for who she was; an adventurous child who doesn't let fear hold her back.

Zephyr couldn't wait to tell Cyrus about the Toa Suva, and that the Old Fables weren't Fables at all. But as her hand touched the door, she stopped herself. The elders never liked it when she ventured into those forests, mainly because it was believed that vicious rahi roamed in there, ready to tear a human limb for limb. Zephyr only went in when she was sure no one was looking, but after many scolding's, the elders gave up on telling her not to go in there. And Trent and his friends only ventured in there when chasing Zephyr.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him…" Zephyr thought. "Just so I don't worry him… He is an Elder after all."

Deciding to keep the Temple a secret for now, Zephyr walked into the house. It was like the other houses, looking more like a large hut than a house, but an Elder's home was larger than the other homes. As Zephyr entered, the smell of cooking fish with vegetables and fruits. It made Zephyr's stomach growl at the smell.

"Elder Cyrus, I'm home!" She called, closing the door behind her.

She smiled as Cyrus came out from the kitchen. His light grey hair and beard making him look very wise. But Zephyr liked it best when he spoke. His voice held an authority that caught everyone's attention and got everyone to listen. But there was also a comforting sound to it, that made you feel like nothing could harm you when he was near.

"You're out late, Zeff." Cyrus said, using his favorite nickname for her.

Zephyr smiled. "Sorry, I got caught up in exploring the Branching." She answered. It wasn't a lie, but a half-truth. She did get distracted while exploring the branching after all.

"Find anything interesting?" Cyrus pressed as he set the table.

"Not really." Zephyr replied, getting the eating utensils and cups.

"I understand that you played with Trent and his friends." Cyrus said, looking at Zephyr.

Zephyr blushed. "I didn't start a fist fight this time." She said. "I just-"

"You led them into the forest," Cyrus said, his expression still soft. "And used the Branching to aid you."

Zephyr nodded. She knew that Cyrus hated it when she got into fights. She just wondered if she was in trouble.

Cyrus smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "You did what you could to avoid a fight Zeff." He said. "Well done."

Zephyr looked up at him and smiled, but this praise made her feel guilty for not telling Cyrus about the Temple. "Thank you Elder."

Cyrus nodded. "Now. How would you like some supper?"

"Yes please." Zephyr said taking a seat.

Cyrus was always a good cook, and a good teacher. He taught Zephyr everything she knew. He thought since he couldn't keep her out of the forests, he might as well teach her how to survive in one. She knew every herb in that forest and it was because of Cyrus she knew about the Branching.

Zephyr wondered if Cyrus is what a real father should be. Cyrus had told her about her parents. She pictured her father like a fighter, always ready to defend the village and wondered if he was only busy protecting another village. And her mother sounded like a kind and generous woman who could comfort you with a single embrace.

They ate in silence as Zephyr Daydreamed about the Temple and what her parents would think if they were here with her. Cyrus watched her. Even when she was safe at home, Zephyr was always wandering. He liked that about her, they needed more free spirits in the village. Perhaps Zephyr could teach the village something someday about not fearing the world around them.

Soon her thoughts turned to what the Toa that lived there was like. She heard that Toa of Ice kept to themselves. She wondered if he was any different.

"Zeff,"

Zephyr woke from her daydreams and looked up at Cyrus. He was smiling gently at her, his wise eyes looking into her green eyes. She knew that look, she zoned again. She blushed and looked away. "Sorry,"

"No need to apologize," Cyrus said patiently. "I woke you so you could do more dreaming in bed. It's late after all."

Zephyr smiled at her Elder. If Sage had caught her daydreaming like that, she would have been in for a lecture. "Alright." She said, standing and embracing Cyrus. "Goodnight Cyrus."

"Goodnight Zephyr," Cyrus replied. "My wild wind."

Zephyr's smile grew. She loved it when he called her that. She was a wild wind like her name suggested, going wherever she pleased and returning with amazing stories to tell the children.

She let go of Cyrus and walked up to her room, which held many treasures of her own like the Toa Suva; A book of healing herbs, a lightstone, a bull whip she made and her satchel. Her walls were covered with pictures she had drawn of Rahi she watched, plants and people in the village.

She climbed into her hammock and pulled a blanket up to her shoulder. Before drifting off, she looked up at those mysterious stars. She smiled as her eyes drooped and closed, her mind still pondering over those stars.

_**HISSSS!**_

Zephyr woke and sat up at the sound of a screeching hiss. The sound made her blood run cold, but she got up and looked out the window at what was going on.

People screamed and ran away from three creatures that looked like mutated grasshoppers. They stalked around the village with staffs in hand. A couple of the huts were in flames from these things attacking them.

Zephyr didn't stop to think. She grabbed her dagger and her bullwhip and leaped out of the window, landing gracefully on the ground.

A monster had pinned a new mother with her child against a hut. Zephyr used her bullwhip and tangled its legs, causing its red headpiece to open and reveal the hideous head of a snake-like creature Zephyr had never seen before.

Zephyr quickly ran around a tree so the whip was now like a rope on a pulley and pulled. The monster's legs fell from under it and was dragged back a ways. The mother was fearful at first and had frozen in place.

"GO!" Zephyr shouted.

The mother nodded and quickly ran for it, holding her crying child close.

Suddenly, something hit Zephyr, sending her into the side of a hut, where a tarp fell and now hid the now unconscious girl from view.

_Ow…_ Zephyr thought as she slowly came to. Her whole body ached and it was difficult to move at first. In her daze, she thought she had just dreamed about the monsters that attacked her village, and the soreness was just from climbing trees all day yesterday.

_At least I hope that was a dream./i Zephyr thought. iCyrus did always say I had an imagination as wild as I am._

Zephyr stretched her stiff limbs and opened her eyes, expecting to be in her hammock looking out at her village through her window. But what she saw an unnatural orange light coming through the tarp on top of her.

"What the…" Zephyr asked.

Slowly Zephyr pushed herself off the ground, her spine and shoulders popping several times. She crawled out from under the tarp and looked around, drawing in a horrified breath. Several huts were burning and others looked more like ruins. What horrified Zephyr more was the fact that there wasn't a soul in sight.

"Hello?" Zephyr called. "Anyone here?"

No answer.

Zephyr stood and stretched to get the stiffness out of her limbs. She walked around the village, fear for what happened to her people welling up inside her. Where was everyone?

"Hello!" Zephyr called again. "Cyrus! Sorren? Trent? Elder Sage! ANYONE?!"

All that replied was the echo of her own voice off the trees and the remaining huts.

Zephyr was suddenly confronted with a feeling she had never felt before. Alone. Cyrus had told her that she would feel this sooner or later in life, but she always told herself it wasn't as bad as everyone said it was. It was a cold, hollow feeling. Tears filled Zephyr's eyes as she knelt in sooty ground. She hugged her shoulders before her hands moved up and covered her face. She hated it when she cried, she always thought it showed weakness so she only allowed a few tears on rare occasion when Cyrus wasn't looking.

"Get a grip!" Zephyr scolded herself and began forcing herself to calm down. "You're not alone out here… You saw several people escape. They should be hiding somewhere nearby."

As Zephyr talked to herself, she felt herself calm down a bit. She took a deep breath and dried her tears before looking up at the damaged village. What were those things? Why did they attack her village? Did they want something?

Zephyr pushed these questions aside and stood, dusting the soot off her cloths. "Okay. Now, to find out where everyone went. And see if Cyrus is alright."

She walked back to her hut, which had survived the attack, save for one of the walls. Zephyr ignore the damage done to her home and went to her room, gathering what she would need for a long trip while looking for her people. She grabbed her bullwhip, her dagger and book of healing herbs and stuffed them into her satchel. She figured she'd gather the wild fruits from the branching as she traveled. Grabbing her cloak, Zephyr walked out of the house and stopped to find a direction to start in.

"YOU!"

Zephyr turned at the sound of the harsh voice. Her heart skipped as several of the villagers came out of hiding. To Zephyr's delight, over half of the village survived the attack. She opened her mouth to greet them, but the fiery hatred she saw in Sage's eyes silenced her.

"You are the cause of this!" The Elder shouted, pointing an old finger at Zephyr.

Zephyr backed up, surprised at the anger in her voice. "I don't understand. What did I do?"

"All your wandering in those forests has lead those beasts to our village!" Shouted a man.

"Whoa!" Zephyr shouted back. "You're blaming _me _for this? That's hardly fair!"

"Those things came here after you returned to the village." A woman said. "It's clear they followed you."

"And now this is all that's left of our village!" Sage shouted. "And now only Myself and Elder Skyler are left in the council!"

Zephyr froze. "What?" She whispered.

"Sorren fell while getting everyone out." Sage said. "And Cyrus fell while looking for you!"

Zephyr took several breaths as she quickly scanned the crowd for Cyrus. No sign of him, or Sorren.

"No…" Zephyr said taking another step back.

"We no longer shelter you." Sage said, her voice staying coldly calm. "You are a danger to this village and your people."

Tears began to burn behind her eyes as Zephyr stepped back. Her own village, the people she grew up around, was casting her out. Blind in her fear and sorrow, Zephyr ran into the last refuge she knew. The forest. But even under the canopy of leaves she no longer felt safe. Never before had she felt so exposed before. She kept running until she met the ocean, which wasn't very far from her village.

She stopped only for a minute to catch her breath and to allow reality to sink in. Both Cyrus and Sorren were gone and she was banished. Where would she go? As far as she knew her village was the last human village out here. She sat in the warm sand of the beach as hot tears burned her eyes, but she told herself not to cry.

_What would he say if he saw me crying? _She asked herself.

She smiled as she thought about his answer. _Tears are a natural way to release pain no one else can see. You may feel vulnerable while crying, but that's why I'm here. _

Zephyr hid her face in her knees as she tried to force down her emotions. Cyrus wasn't there to comfort her, so she had to grow up and think. She needed a plan. She knew the men of the village would chase her away if they found her near the village so she couldn't go back to go to the mountains.

Taking in a breath, Zephyr looked out at the horizon, wondering what to do. The seven stars from earlier that night hadn't moved an inch. Again that familiar feeling came from looking at those stars. She wondered why as she rested her chin on her knees. That's when she noticed a mass of land directly beneath those stars. The sight of the island gave Zephyr an idea.

"Well," She sighed. "I don't belong here anymore. Maybe I can start over on that island."

Zephyr got up and looked around, quickly finding a piece of driftwood. Grabbing it, Zephyr dragged it to the water before wading into the ocean. Getting on, she kicked her the water until a current got hold of her 'boat' and began carrying it away from shore. Zephyr looked back at the land that was once her home. Half of her was glad to leave, but she knew she'd miss her village. But mostly Cyrus, especially since she was never going to see him again.

She looked toward the island ahead of her, her future home. She wondered if it was like her old home, and how she would cope with truly being on her own. She focused on the island ahead of her, forcing herself not to look back at the home she left behind.

* * *

It was a good plan, when Zephyr was on the shore. She didn't see the storm approaching from the west. It started with the waves starting to get rough, then the wind picked up, then the clouds covered the stars. It wasn't until after the stars vanished when Zephyr started to panic. She needed those stars to know the way.

Zephyr clung to her driftwood as stinging rain and cold waves soaked her to the bone. The wind was bitterly cold and caused her fingers to go numb. Zephyr looked up and saw what looked like the island, but a wave caught her off guard and threw her from her driftwood.

Tired as she was she quickly started swimming to the surface. She gasped for air before another wave crashed over her, pushing her down again. She felt her lungs burn and her heart skip several beats at a time with panic.

Again she swam to the surface and managed to grab hold of some driftwood again. She gasped and couched weakly, just strong enough to hold onto the wood, but half of her body was in the water.

To tired to do anything else, Zephyr slowly began to loose consciousness. But before completely blacking out, Zephyr felt the waves calm down a bit and start pushing her in a single direction.

* * *  
"Quite a storm," Gali, Toa of Water commented as she watched the storm from her window.  
Thankfully, the storm was far enough away to not do much damage to the village of Ga-Koro. The storm had wakened the Toa from a very peaceful sleep and now all she could do was watch it.

Gali thought about the past trials she and her brothers had gone through. The challenges came and went, much like the passing storm.

She and the other Toa had gone back to their villages to watch over their Matoran, thankfully they were staying in touch and keeping their senses sharp for a new threat to appear.

Gali looked out at the water, remembering how blue it was when she first came to Mata-Nui. Soon she spotted something on the water, drifting toward the island. She squinted her eyes to see it better, but seeing it wasn't moving on it's own Gali dismissed it as driftwood.

Soon the stars came out again, signaling the rest of the night would be quiet. Gali sighed and went back to her pallet and lay down, listening to the crickets as they came out and began to sing in the night.


	4. Chapter 3: Discovery

Chapter 3: Discovery

The next day, Gali had gone out to inspect the ships for damage. Accompanying her was Hahli, the new chronicler of Mata-Nui, and Turaga Nokama, leader of the village of water.

Hahli whistled at the tangled mess the ropes had gotten into as the trio walked down to the docks. "Man, that was quite a storm last night to make such a mess of the ropes."

"At least the ships are intact." Nokama said, leaning against her trident.

"And it looks like none of the ships got loose," Gali said, kneeling to look at the tangled mess. "Unlike the last storm."

Hahli nodded and pulled out a dagger. "Well, lets get this cleaned up." With that, the matoran jumped into the water so she could reach the ropes easier and started cutting them, making sure not to cut too much where the rope was ruined.

As she cut she noticed something lying on the sandy bottom of the harbor. Hahli swam deeper and picked it up, realizing it was a bag of some kind. She looked at it for a moment before swimming to the surface with gasp of air.

"Did something happen Hahli?" Nokama asked.

Hahli shook her head and held up the bag.

Gali came forward and looked at it. "What is it?"

Hahli shrugged. "A bag I think, but I've never seen one like this." She swam back to the docks and handed the Toa the bag.

Gali looked at it for a moment before opening it. Inside the contents where ruined; a tablet that opened up to show soggy leaves that once held writing, a matoran dagger, and a vine of some kind.

Nokama inspected the dagger. "This is Matoran make, but was made for a Toa as a secondary weapon."

"Then why are these things all the way out here?" Hahli asked.

Gali, having already been through enough trials for a lifetime, put the bag over her shoulder for safe-keeping and looked at Nokama and Hahli. "Best that you two go back to the village, just in case a new danger had come to the island."

Nokama and Hahli nodded before heading back to the Village without question.

Gali then sent a signal for the Toa to meet her.

_Boom!_

Zephyr jumped at the sound before cringing from her sore body. She didn't want to move. She just wanted to lay there in the sand and let the two suns warm her. Her mouth was dry and it was hard to swallow, signaling she was dehydrated.

_What does it matter?_ She asked herself._ Sorren… and Cyrus… They're gone… because I lead those monsters to the village… the sea should have taken me… I should have just let myself drown!... _ She hadn't realized that she had started crying for her mentor, and it was the first time she had wept for him since his death.

She trembled as she wept and the sand stuck to her tears. She didn't move or quiet herself when footsteps started her way. Whoever or whatever it was, she hoped it would end her quickly.

The footsteps stop and stay still for a long time before carefully coming forward. "What in Mata-Nuis Name?..." It was a females voice as she knelt and turned Zephyr over.

Zephyr didn't resist, but looked up at the blurry blue blob that hovered over her. Two red eyes that seemed to glow looked down at her. Zephyr shivered and looked away.

"You hardly look dangerous…" The blob said, her voice calm and quiet, like a cool stream almost. "But perhaps I should let my brothers have a look at you."

Two strong arms lifted Zephyr and held her close, almost in a motherly fashion. Zephyr felt a wave of security wash over her and leaned into the hold. "He's gone…" She told whoever held her. "It's my fault… it's because of me…"

The being seemed to be taken aback by the fact Zephyr could speak, but made no move to drop her or harm her. "Shh… Seems you've been through a lot. I'm sure the others will know what to…

Zephyr didn't hear what else the being said, because she had drifted off to sleep again, tears still running down her face.

Gali was surprised that the strange rahi in her arms could speak, but shocked her was that water was coming from its eyes. This made Gali curious; what was this creature? Why was it on Mata-Nui? And where did it come from?

Seeing the creature had fallen asleep again, Gali continued walking to Kini Nui, where the Toa usually met.

"What is taking her?" Tahu wondered allowed. Gali was never late for a meeting, especially a meeting she had called herself. Even Lewa was on time this time, except he was closer when he saw the flare. So far, Kopaka, Tahu, and Lewa were there, Onua and Pohatu usually came together since their villages are so close. Takanuva would be joining them as well.

Lewa was performing several tricks in the air, as he usually did. He paused in a hand-stand on a rock and cocked his head. "I thought-think she was distracted for moment." He said.

Tahu shook his head. "Knowing Gali, she doesn't let anything distract her when she'd coming to a meeting."

"Then what's she gentle-holding?" Lewa asked, pointing in a direction.

The other Toa looked and saw Gali walking up to Kini Nui, and sure enough she was holding something a little larger than the Turaga. As she came closer, Kopaka was able to see this creature had no armor, and what armor it had was flimsy and looked a little ragged. There was some kind of fur on its head that was drenched in water. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure," Gali said as she came into the temple. "I found it on the beach while I was coming here. I think it washed up on shore during that storm."

Tahu glared at it. After everything they had gone through, the rahkshi, the Bohrok, and other threats, this creature shows up. He suspected that it was another one of Makuta's tricks to make it look weak and helpless.

Lewa on the other hand, was considerably curious about the creature, as he was the first (Besides Gali) to touch it. It's arm was obviously strong, but it was also soft to the touch and flesh gave under his fingers. "Strange-weird." He said, moving his fingers to its hair.

"My guess is," Gali said. "That she's been through something terrible before coming here."

"She?" Tahu asked. "How do you know it's female? And what makes you think it had trouble?"

Gali took a moment before answering. "She can speak. And the voice belonged to a female. She said something about someone being gone, and it was her fault."

"Whose fault?" Pohatu asked as he, Taka, and Onua walked up. The three Toa looked at the creature in Gali's arms. "What is that?" They asked in unison.

"We're not sure," Gali replied, looking down at the being in her arms. She had snuggled into Gali's arms as I seeking warmth. There was still water that had leaked from her eyes on her cheek, but she seemed to calm down again.

"So what was the meeting about?" Onua asked, getting a closer look at the creature and also gently touching her. "This?"

"Originally no," Gali said, putting the creature down by a rock where she curled into a ball and slept on. Gali then took the bag off so everyone could see it. "Hahli found this under the docks this morning. There's a dagger inside, a tablet that opens and a woven vine. I'm guessing it belongs to her."

Lewa wasn't entirely interested in the bag, he was more interested in the creature. And since he didn't want it running away, he walked over and sat on the rock next to it.

Little did he know that she was waking. Zephyr was first aware that she wasn't under the beating suns anymore, and that there were voices nearby. Next was hardness of the rock she laid against. Slowly, Zephyr opened her eyes and looked around. The voices where becoming clearer. Her eyesight had improved, thanks to the shade, she could see there were six colorful beings standing together talking about a threat of some kind. In the hands of the blue one, was her satchel. Zephyr felt her heart sink. She needed the supplies that were in that bag, her dagger and bull whip would come in handy.

Lewa, seeing that she had wakened, stayed perfectly still. Excitement and fear was creeping up on him as he took note of her eyes. One could easily read what she was feeling in those green eyes. They didn't glow like his did, but there was a certain fire in them. Those eyes looked sad and scared, probably why she didn't move.

Soon, Zephyr felt that someone was watching her. Carefully, she turned her head to see a seventh being sitting on the rock next to her. She froze, and it froze as well. The two locked eyes for a long moment. Lewa saw panic rising in her eyes and slowly raised his arms to show her he meant no harm. "Easy-calm," he said, getting the others' attention. "You're alright-fine."

_It can talk!_ Zephyr thought, curiosity now starting to grow. The being looked familiar, she just couldn't place who it was.

Tahu had gotten into a defensive stance, in case the creature decided to attack. Instead, she blinked at him. Lewa blinked back and smiled. Zephyr smiled back, showing two rows of white things in her mouth.

Soon, Gali carefully walked up. Zephyr heard her footsteps and tensed looking in her direction. This made Tahu uneasy again.

"It's alright," Gali said. "You're safe here as long as you don't mean any harm."

Zephyr looked at her for a long moment before relaxing again. "Th-thanks then… I guess."

All the beings around her tensed at hearing her speak, making Zephyr tense as well.

The only one who wasn't tense was Taka. He smiled warmly at Zephyr and came forward. He knelt so he didn't look threatening and looked at her. "I'm Takanuva, the Toa of Light, but you can call me Taka. What's you're name?"

Tahu didn't like the thought of Taka giving this creature his name but he stayed defensive just in case.

Zephyr smiled back at him. "I'm Zephyr. Nice to meet… wait did you say Toa?"

Taka tilted his head. "I did."

Zephyr's eyes brightened and smiled in disbelief. "Real Toa? From the Old Fables?"

This caught Pohatu's interest. "You've heard about us?"

Zephyr nodded. "Our elders were always telling us stories about the Great Toa, the ones who were kind to the first humans who came to this world and protected them like they were Matoran!"

This time Tahu came forward. "You know of the Matoran?"

Zephyr looked at him and shivered, the anger in his voice and on his face reminded her of Sage. She slowly nodded. "They're in all the Old Fables. They taught us everything about this world; how to fish, carve, build, how to have fun and tried to show us how to read the stars, but that didn't work out so well. But…" She looked at the seven Toa around her. "The stories only had one to six Toa. Not seven."

Taka chuckled. "I'm a new Toa. And according to the Turaga, the only one that ever existed."

Zephyr smiled and chuckled a little.

"So." Lewa said. "If you know about the Toa-heroes, what are our element-powers?"

Zephyr's eyes brightened again and looked at Lewa. "Well, you're air judging by your green coloring and your fun nature." She looked over at the rest of them. And pointed at Gali. "You're element is water, your voice reminded me of a cool stream. He's fire, you're ice and…" She had to take a minute deciding who was who with the tan and black Toa. She pointed at Pohatu. "Earth right?"

Pohatu laughed. "Nope, stone. Onua is earth. You were close though."

Zephyr smiled sheepishly. "I usually get those two mixed up."

"But you haven't told us what you are." Tahu said.

Zephyr cocked her head. "You guys don't remember the humans? According to the Old Fables we lived side by side with the Matoran. And a couple of Humans even joined the Toa back then."

The Toa looked at each other for a long moment before Taka asked the question. "Is it safe to take her to the turaga?"

Tahu looked at Zephyr. There was distrust in those eyes.

"Look," Zephyr said. "If you want to be sure I mean no harm you can keep my satchel, I only had my whip and my dagger. The only thing I can really do well is climb trees."

"Really?" Lewa asked.

"Really, really." Zephyr replied. "And I promise no harm will come to them. But one more thing, who are the rest of you?"

Gali smiled gently. "Forgive us, we're not used to strangers. I'm Gali, this is Tahu, Onua, Pohatu, Lewa and Kopaka."

"Nice to meet you all." Zephyr said with a smile.

Tahu glared at her. "No. She's not to go near the villages."

Zephyr felt her heart sink, but tried to hide it best she could. i Even here, I'm an Outcast. /i

Gali looked at Tahu. "Tahu,"

"No Gali." Tahu said, his eyes stern. "How do we know if she's one of Makuta's Tricks?"

This hurt Zephyr, deeper than the name-calling and the harsh words from Sage ever cut. Zephyr bit her lower lip and started getting up. But her legs were weak from being dehydrated, and she fell again.

Lewa tilted his head at her. "You alright-fine?"

"I'm fine." Zephyr said, working her way to stand. "I just need water."

Gali looked at the stream that was nearby and found a bowl. Getting some water she handed it to Zephyr, who took it and drank thankfully. "Thanks."

Gali smiled and nodded.

Now that she was standing, it was clear that Zephyr came to the Toa's waist. She looked lean and agile, but Tahu figured she was as weak as she looked.

"So," Zephyr said. "If I can't enter a village, where do I go?"

"You can stay here in Kini Nui." Gali said before Tahu could say anything. "It's safe here and we can all come and check up on you."

Zephyr looked around at the temple grounds. There were fruit trees, water and plenty of herbs. She'd be alright. "Alright, but if I'm not going to a village, I'd like my satchel."

Gali was a little hesitant handing it back, but she did. Zephyr looked through the bag and took out her herb book. Seeing it was ruined, she set it aside and put her satchel on. "I'm ready."

Zephyr watched as the Toa left one by one. iFigures. Perhaps that I'm just meant to be an outcast./i Soon she looked up at the temple behind her. iKini Nui… that means Great Temple in Matoran. A place sacred to Toa, I should be honored standing here and allowed to stay here./i She looked down and out at the Forest. iWell, no use standing here. I need something to eat, a place to store food and a fire to cook something for dinner./i

Shoving her worries and memories of home to the back of her mind, Zephyr climbed a tree and started gathering familiar-looking fruits.


	5. Chapter 4: Common Enemies

Chapter 4: Common Enemies

By nightfall, Zephyr was worn out. She had made several baskets out of grasses and stripped bark for the fruits and had made a hammock out of her cloak. She would have to find something that would work as a blanket later.

She munched on a fruit next to a fire as she rewrote the herbs that were in her book, at least the ones she had memorized. This was Cyrus' last gift to her, and she wanted it in good condition.

She was sketching out an herb that helped with fevers when she heard footsteps. Her hand went to her dagger, but stopped when she saw it was Takanuva. She relaxed again and smiled. "Hi."

"Hello," Taka said coming over to the fire. He looked around at her stocks raised an eyebrow. "You've been busy."

"Well, I'm not going home for a long while." Zephyr said, continuing her sketching. They weren't as good at Cyrus' had been, but they were alright.

"Why's that?" Taka asked. "And where is your home?"

"My home's here now." Zephyr answered. "But I come from across the ocean. We're the last Human Colony I know of, but I'm banished so I can't go back even if I wanted to."

"Why?" Taka asked again.

Zephyr stopped sketching as memories of that horrible night came back. "I don't want to talk about it." She replied, not looking at Taka.

Taka caught the tightness in her voice and dropped the subject, much to Zephyr's relief. She put down her book down and looked out at the stars, the seven stars that lead her there catching her eyes. "So that's why those stars looked familiar."

Taka followed her gaze. "The Toa Spirit Stars?" He asked.

Zephyr nodded. "They led me here. Then I was caught in that storm and washed up on shore. I found my dagger in an abandoned Toa Suva, that's how I knew that you guys existed."

"Huh," Taka said looking up at the stars with her. "I wonder why the Turaga haven't told us about your kind. They've already told us quite a bit about Metru Nui, the Great City. But they said nothing about living side by side with people like you."

Zephyr sighed. "Maybe they forgot about us. You guys are nothing more than legends of the past, a whispered rumor on how we've survived so long in this world. I guess we thought you guys died out or something, after Metru Nui fell. The humans were the first to leave after all, by the Toa's orders."

Taka listened as Zephyr retold the story of how her people came to Metru Nui and how the Toa kindly let them stay in a quieter place of the city. And how the Humans were forced to escape first since the first Toa Team betrayed Lhekan and started using the humans and causing them to fear the Toa. The bonds that were built were shared, broken, and lost.

"We never saw the Toa again." Zephyr finished.

Taka whistled in amazement. "You tell stories almost as well as Turaga Vakama does."

Zephyr smiled. "He's a Ta-Turaga. We always thought the Ta-Matoran had warm heartlights and they loved watching over our children now and then. We called them Fire-Hearts, since Fire-Spitter didn't really fit them in our perspective."

"I personally like that name better." Taka said. "Well, I just came to see how things are going. Lewa will check on you in the morning."

"Alright," Zephyr said. "And thanks for letting me stay."

Taka smiled at her. She looked so strange, but he found he could read her easily; she was defensive, but willing to be peaceful. He wondered what had happened to her to cause her to be banished. He could see it still hurt her, but he was willing to be patient enough for her to tell him. "You're welcome Zeff."

Zephyr looked at him and cocked her head. Only Cyrus had called her by that name. She smiled at him, making him wonder why she looked happier when he called her that. He walked away, absorbing all that he had learned from Zephyr.

Zephyr went to her hammock, keeping her fire going to keep warm. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was back home, with Cyrus a shout away, the familiar forests outside her window and friendly skies ahead. She tried to forget about the monsters that attacked, but those memories continued to haunt her; the monstrous scream that shattered the night, the frightened cries of her people, of the new mother she had saved and terror in her eyes. Zephyr shivered as she relived that night and the horror of learning that the only two people that ever liked her where dead, because of her. Tears fell as Zephyr continued dreaming.

The next morning Zephyr had gotten up, not willing to sleep any longer and went out to gather more fruit. She climbed up into the branching and found a great patch of fruits.

Taka had told her that Toa Lewa would be there to check up on her that morning; she might as well get breakfast for him. She allowed her thoughts to wander over each Toa. Cyrus had always told her that she was good at reading people.

_Lewa seems nice, adventurous, strong and agile. My guess is that he usually finds trouble first by all the scars on his armor. All of his are smaller than the others, but he has the most. Kopaka is quiet, but not a shy quiet, he thinks when he's quiet. He's a thinker, planner, and is possibly the smarts of the team. Gali is gentle, like her element can be. She wants peace, but she's also protective, careful, and curious. Pohatu is the joker of the team, that's for sure. Onua is the anchor, since he's the strongest and most level-headed. Taka is more or less like Lewa, seeing he's the first one to say hi to me. But he's certainly the youngest and most naïve of the group. Tahu…. Tahu is a puzzle. He's careful, and determined to let nothing harm his team or his village. And that scar on his mask… where did he get it? And why-_

Zephyr's thoughts were interrupted by a cry for help, followed by an un-earthly scream Zephyr would never forget. Her eyes gleamed as she leaped from her tree and grabbed her whip and her dagger. _Those monsters will NOT take another life!_ She swore as she ran toward the noise.

She climbed back into the trees and used Branching to get there faster and without being seen. Finally, she saw the matoran run underneath her, his red body and gold mask showing her he was a ta-matoran. She fashioned her whip into a lasso and threw it at the matoran, catching him and pulling him upwards, but not before a beam of energy hit him, causing him to go limp. Zephyr pulled him up until he was on the branch with her. To her shock and horror, his eyes were closed.

"Hey." She said, shaking him a bit. "Matoran! Wake up! Please wake up! Please be alive!"

She was rewarded with a small moan, but he didn't wake. She heard a hiss and glared down at the monster below. It's maroon body, grasshopper legs and snake body bringing back horrible memories of her village and the death of her mentor. She loosely tied the Matoran to the tree in a vine, which would act like a hammock if he fell, but he could get out of it when he woke.

She then leaped down out of the tree behind the monster and threw a rock at it. It turned and hissed angrily at her.

"That," She yelled at it. "Is for getting me banished!"

It hissed again and got into a fighting position. Zephyr pulled out her dagger and her whip.

"Well ugly?" She taunted, wanting to get him away from the matoran. "If your kind can level a human village, lets see how you handle one human shall we?" With that she took off into the forest.

The monster hissed and gave chase, just what she wanted. She smiled and kept going, starting another game of Phantom in the Forest. Again, she was dodging and taking several turns before scrambling into a tree and stayed perfectly still. She could feel her heart pounding like a drum in her chest, and felt her blood pulsing in her veins. She tried to slow her breathing and make as little noise as possible. Soon, she heard the monster crash into the forest under her, making her freeze.

Lewa had landed at Kini Nui to check on Zephyr. He and the Toa hadn't told the Turaga about their new guest, at least not yet. They wanted to see if it was a threat or not first. If it was a threat, then they would warn them, but if Zephyr wasn't a threat, then they'd give the villages a heads up.

"Zephyr-guest!" Lewa called as he landed. "Zephyr-guest?"

No answer. The temple was abandoned, showing a fast get away from the dropped fruites.

"That's funny-odd…" Lewa mused as he looked at the dropped fruit. After further inspection, Lewa found that her weapons were gone. He didn't get much chance to think that one over as he heard a rahkshi's scream in the forest. Instantly, he took off in that direction. _What was a Makuta-Son doing here?_ He wondered as he raced on.

Soon he came to a clearing where there were several footprints. One set was clearly Rahkshi's and another was a Matoran's. But the Matoran's footprints suddenly stop under a tree's and another set of prints start.

A moan.

Lewa looked up to see Jaller up in the tree, loosely tied to the trunk and branch by a vine. He was slowly waking.

"Jaller!" Lewa called up to him before climbing the tree and getting him out of the vines, which was very easy. "What bad-happened to you little one?"

"R… Rahkshi…" Jaller answered. "One was chasing me… It hit me with its energy and I blacked out… But someone pulled me up here before it got to me… was it you?"

Lewa shook his head. "It wasn't me. I ear-heard the Makuta-Son and came to spot-see what was happening. I then found you up-tree tied in vines." Lewa carefully brought the matoran down again to solid ground.

"But, it was shaped like you." Jaller said. "Maybe a little smaller."

This made Lewa stop. _Zephyr?_ he wondered. _She saved him?_ "I need to hurry-leave. Can you get back to Tahu-Brother and tell him a Makuta-Son is here?"

"Yes Toa Lewa." The captain of the guard answered before running off toward his village.

Lewa watched Jaller leave before following Zephyr's tracks, which wound and twisted in the forest.

Zephyr clung to the tree as tightly as she could, fear staring to grip her heart. The monster below her was walking in slow circles below her. It didn't know she was up in the trees yet, but it was still a frightening experience. It looked like the one that helped destroy her village, and took Cyrus and Sorren from her. Zephyr closed her eyes and withdrew into herself, not noticing the beast leave.

Soon, more footsteps where heard from bellow, making Zephyr cringe and hug the tree tighter. She trembled as flashbacks of her battle with one of those monsters came back to her. The fear on the young mother's face, the cries of her child, the scream of the monster. Then the smells of her burning village and the harsh words of Sage returned to her, causing tears to fall.

Soon a gentler voice was heard, but Zephyr trembled, unable to shake off her fear at the moment. Then gentle hands began prying her hands off the tree and held her close again. Zephyr leaned into whoever was offering comfort and let herself cry.

Lewa was beside himself, not sure how to help Zephyr. She was terrified that was for sure. But there was water coming from her eyes, even though she tried to hide them in her palms. Lewa climbed down out of the tree with Zephyr and stood on the forest floor.

"Zephyr-guest?" He said. "You're alright-safe. The Rahkshi is gone. Did you rescue the Matoran back there?"

Zephyr was slowly pulling out of her terror and nodded. "I didn't w-want him hurt." She said. Soon she dried her tears and looked up at Lewa. "Is he alright?"

"He's alright-safe too." Lewa replied. "He went back to Ta-Koro to get Tahu-Brother. You alright-fine?"

Zephyr nodded, calm now but her body still trembling.

Suddenly Tahu came into the clearing, beside him was Jaller, whom Tahu had asked to show him where he woken up but had followed Tahu wanting to see who had saved him. The creature in front of him couldn't have tried her luck with a Rahkshi. She looked far too frail.

Zephyr looked relieved that the Matoran was okay and smiled gently at him. Tahu on the other hand wasn't sure what to think. He didn't want Zephyr near the villages or the Matoran, and even told her this. Yet, she risked her life to save Jaller. "You saved Jaller?"

Zephyr looked up at Tahu, her trembling slowly subsiding. "Well, I couldn't let that monster get him. They've taken enough lives as it is."

"You've fought a Rahkshi before?" Jaller asked.

Hesitantly, Zephyr nodded. "They attacked my village and took two of our Elders… I wasn't about to sit back and let that one take a Matoran." Her eyes had lowered, as she fought back the painful memories.

Tahu watched her for a long moment, still swallowing the idea that this creature had risked her life for a Matoran's. But he still didn't trust her inside the villages. But there was something more, something this creature was hiding. Was her village destroyed and she was the only one left? This question reminded him of the horribly, vengeful feeling that the Rahkshi left on him when they destroyed his home.

Jaller soon came out from behind Tahu and looked at Zephyr. Zephyr smiled and knelt to his height, so they could look at each other face to face instead of her towering over him. She noted that his eyes were just like Tahu's and the other Toa's, but they seemed gentler, more innocent than the Toa.

"Thanks," He said. "For saving me back here. I'm Jaller by the way."

"I'm Zephyr." She replied. "And I'm glad you're alright."

Jaller smiled at her, causing her to smile back.

Soon, Tahu sighed.

Zephyr heard this and stood, backing away from the Matoran. The last thing she wanted was to be driven away again. She kept her head down, knowing she did what Tahu had told her was forbidden.

"Well talk to the Turaga about you at our next meeting." Tahu said.

Zephyr looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, showing Tahu she didn't expect this at all. "But… you told me to stay away from the Matoran."

"But you saved Jaller from being Makuta-prey." Lewa said.

Tahu nodded in agreement. "But you are to stay at Kini-Nui until then. No more sightseeing without a Toa. Understood?"

Relieved that she wasn't being driven away again, Zephyr nodded. "Yes Toa."

Vakama was walking quietly around the new walls of Ta-Koro, pleased with how quickly the Matoran had rebuilt them.

His thoughts wondered to vision he had of the human. From what he remembered from his time as a Matoran, she looked fairly young, just entering adulthood. But how is it that she was in his vision? The humans had died out long ago, when Metru Nui fell.

Footsteps brought him back to reality as Tahu came forward with Jaller. Jaller seemed excited and had a look of wonder on his face. Tahu simply looked perplexed.

"Is something wrong Toa?" Vakama asked.

"Another Rahkshi attack." Tahu answered. "Lewa was there to help Jaller out of a tree."

Vakama looked at Jaller. "How did you get up in a tree Jaller?"

"This creature helped me." Jaller said. "I was running as fast as I could, when I heard something in the trees above me. The Rahkshi hit me with an energy beam, making me fall asleep, but the rahi caught me in a vine and hauled me up into the tree. Then she tied me to the tree to keep me from falling and lead the Rahkshi away. That's when Lewa found me and I told him what I knew at the time."

"What rahi is this?" Vakama asked, knowing that no rahi on Mata-Nui was smart enough to use a vine to save a Matoran.

This time Tahu spoke up. "She calls herself a human, and her name is Zephyr."

The word human caught the Turaga's full attention.

"Gali found her washed up on Ga-Koro's shores yesterday." Tahu continued. "We let her stay in Kini-Nui until we were sure she meant not harm to the Matoran. She heard the Rahkshi attacking Jaller and went to rescue him. Lewa found her clinging to a tree with the Rahkshi nowhere in sight. How she escaped it is beyond me."

_She was standing close to Lewa in the vision…_ Vakama thought. "Where is she now?"

"Back in Kini-Nui." Tahu answered. "Lewa escorted her there. I said I'd tell you and the other Turaga at the next meeting, but since you asked…"

"I'd like to meet this human." Vakama said, much to Tahu's surprise. "Right away if we can."


	6. Chapter 5: I'm Still Here

Chapter 5: "I'm still here"

Zephyr climbed down from the tree with a basket of fruit. She has asked Lewa if he would stay and eat something and he agreed, much to her relief. She didn't want to be alone after knowing a Rahkshi was still around.

"You weren't Joke-kidding about your tree-climbing skills." Lewa said, watching her come down.

"I've been climbing trees since I was little." Zephyr said, tossing him a star fruit. "Figured since I was the smallest, I'd have something to be one up on the others."

"Others?" Lewa asked, biting into the fruit.

"Other kids in my village." Zephyr answered, sitting cross-legged across from Lewa and eating a fruit. "They were much taller than I was. But being small helped me through the trees better. It was fun to play Phantom in the Forest with them. I used that game to get away from the… Ri… Rock…."

"Rahkshi?" Lewa offered.

"That's it, the Rahkshi." Zephyr answered.

They sank into silence for a while before Lewa asked the question. "Why are you here and not at your home-village?"

Zephyr stopped eating. The pain of those memories were still fresh in her mind, she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell what happened. Lewa must have seen the hurt in her eyes and his already soft eyes softened. "Never-not mind. You can share-tell us when the Turaga-Elders meet again."

Zephyr smiled at him. She liked Lewa, as well as Gali and Takanuva. So far they were the nicer three of the seven Toa. "Thanks Lewa."

Neither Toa nor human noticed Tahu returning with Turaga Vakama. The Turaga paused for a moment at seeing the child from his dreams, chatting calmly with the Toa of Air. She looked strong, but not as strong as he had seen her in his dreams. Her green eyes held a sadness, which was different from his dreams, but otherwise she was just as he had seen her.

Soon, Zephyr felt she was being stared at and turned, seeing the Turaga for the first time. Why did Tahu bring him? Was she supposed to say hi or was it a test to see if she would keep back? She froze, unsure what to do.

"Zephyr," Tahu said. "This is Turaga Vakama. The elder of our village."

"A pleasure Zephyr." Vakama said.

The way he spoke, held his form, and the way he looked at her, each reminded her very much of Cyrus. She felt her heart tighten for a moment, but she hid this best she could and smiled at the Turaga before standing respectfully. "The pleasure is mine Turaga. I've heard many stories of the wisdome a Turaga held."

_A polite child._ Vakama thought as he smiled and walked forward.

Zephyr froze again, not wanting to make any move that would set Tahu off.

"Where is it that you come from?" Vakama asked, pausing in front of her and rubbing the chin of his mask.

Zephyr swallowed. "From over the sea. I was washed up on shore yesterday morning where Toa Gali found me."

"Why were you out at sea in such a storm?" Vakama asked.

Zephyr's eyes filled with sorrow again and looked down. To her relief, Lewa spoke up. "I already question-asked her that one Turaga. I think it heart-pains her to speak-tell what bad-happened there."

Vakama nodded thoughtfully. Zephyr was starting to feel a little subconscious about his staring at her like this, so she was thankful when he looked over at the small hut she had started building with Lewa's help. She would have to sleep in the temple for a couple more nights, but she thought she couldn't use a place sacred to the Toa as her own dwelling.

"You know how to look after yourself." Vakama commented, walking to her baskets of food.

"Thank you." Zephyr answered. "My own Elder taught me everything he knew about living in a forest."

Zephyr walked over to the baskets and pulled out a fruit, handing it to the Turaga. "I like having a little extra food for visitors. I was gathering extra for when Lewa came to check on me when I heard the Rahkshi in the forest."

"Jaller told me that you saved him." Vakama said, taking the fruit. "We are thankful for doing so."

"Saved who from what?" Came the voice of Takanuva as he came into the Great Temple.

"Jaller got into a tangle with a Rahkshi." Tahu explained. "Zephyr saved him and lead it away."

Taka looked at Zephyr, making her look down again and blush slightly. "You saved him?" He asked.

Zephyr nodded. "I couldn't just let that thing have him."

Taka smiled and came over to Zephyr and held out a fist. "Thank you so mu-" He didn't finish what he was going to say because Zephyr had taken several steps back and tripped over a basket, causing her to fall.

She thought that he was coming to hit her when he held the fist out. That was how the older kids held their fists when they were about to hit her. It wasn't until she learned how to use the forest to her advantage to escape those beatings. She looked up and held an arm up to shield herself.

"Whoa hey," Taka said, surprised that he scared her so badly. He knelt to her height and held a hand out to her. "It's okay, it's a greeting here."

Everyone was rather surprised at her reaction, Tahu especially. He noted how wide her eyes had gotten as she watched Takanuva kneel and hold a hand out to her.

Trembling a little, Zephyr took his hand. Taka slowly stood, helping Zephyr to her feet. He slowly lifted his fist again and held an arm out behind her when she retreated again. "Easy, it's a greeting, see?" He held his fist a ways from her and held it still.

Zephyr was frozen for only a moment longer before looking at the fist. She curled her fingers into a fist and slowly met Taka's fist.

"See?" Taka said smiling. "Didn't hurt you did it?"

Zephyr smiled, feeling a little more comfortable. She soon realized that he was holding her up from the back, making her feel like a small child being comforted again by Cyrus. "Um… sorry, about backing away like that."

"It's alright." Taka said. "I was just thanking you for saving a close friend of mine. Jaller's been my close friend for a very long time."

"You're welcome." Zephyr said.

Taka let her loose and smiled back. Lewa looked at her, really wondering what had happened to her, and why she was really here on Mata-Nui.

Vakama also looked at her his head tilted slightly. "You are alone here? At the temple?"

Zephyr nodded. "This is where the Toa wanted me to stay here."

Vakama hummed in thought and looked at Tahu. Tahu's eyes widened slightly, knowing what the Turaga was thinking. Vakama looked back at Zephyr and smiled. "What do you think of warm places?"

...

Zephyr wasn't sure about entering Ta-Koro, but it did offer some comfort and security. She never thought she'd be so glad to see walls around her again.

It was warm in the village, and there were many Ta-Matoran, much more than in her village. Most of them stopped and stared at Zephyr, watching her with wide and curious eyes.

Zephyr smiled at them, not sure what else to do. She didn't want to upset Tahu in any way, shape or form.

Vakama lead Zephyr to his hut. It was larger than the others, but it was cozy. And somehow, it reminded her of home. Cyrus' hut was always warm and welcoming, just like this one.

_Stop it!_ Zephyr scolded herself. That's gone now. _No use looking back._

"Please," Vakama said as he got something off a counter. "Make yourself comfortable."

Zephyr found a large-ish cushion and sat with her legs folded under herself. Her eyes continued to wander around the hut, until she saw that Tahu had followed them inside and was watching Zephyr. This made her a little uncomfortable, but she remembered he was only protecting his Turaga and the Matoran.

"It's a nice village you guys have." Zephyr ventured.

"Thank you." Vakama said, coming back with a wooden bowl of some kind that had liquid in it. He handed it to Zephyr. "Here, I'm sure you're thirsty."

"What is it?" Zephyr asked, slight suspicion in her voice.

This made Vakama laugh a little. "It is only water."

Zephyr looked at Tahu. _Well, he could have killed me up at the temple anytime. And a Turaga wouldn't harm anyone…_ Slowly, Zephyr drank the water. It tasted normal, and she didn't feel any changes after drinking it, save for her thirst being quenched.

"Now young one," Turaga Vakama said, sitting across from Zephyr. "Why are you here on our island?"

Zephyr looked down and bit her lower lip. "If you don't mind Turaga," Zephyr said respectfully. "I'm not ready to share what happened to me just yet. Besides, wouldn't it be easier to share my story with the other Turaga and Toa?"

Vakama nodded, thinking this offer over. "I agree with you. But with the rahkshi roaming around, perhaps it will be safer for you within one of the villages."

Tahu looked at Vakama and was about to object, but Vakama interrupted. "At least until other arrangements can be made. Would you like that Zephyr?"

Zephyr couldn't help but smile at the offer. She would feel safer within the walls of Ta-Koro until she felt braver again. She looked at the Turaga and nodded. "I would like that. Thank you."


	7. Chapter 6: The Meeting and Two Truths

Chapter 6: The Meeting and Two Truths

A week passed for Zephyr, and slowly she had come out of the shell that she had built around her. She was helpful to the Matoran; she was often found helping in gathering food and raising or repairing huts.

Zephyr seemed to like Ta-Koro well enough, but Tahu would hear her telling Jaller that it was almost too hot for her. It was on these occations Tahu would let her accompany him when he patrolled Ta-Wahi, where the air wasn't as hot as in Ta-Koro.

Soon, the day of the meeting came, and Zephyr was clearly nervous. She had avoided explaining her past to the Toa and Turaga this long, but now it was time to share her story.

She was in a vacant hut that the Matoran gave her since she was staying there, braiding her hair into a tight braid.

_I can do this._ She told herself. _The Toa and Turaga have all been kind to me, told me such amazing stories and had showed me around their home. The least I can do is tell them what happened and why I'm here._

A knock on the door made her jump and gasp. "Come in."

Tahu opened the door and looked in at Zephyr. She was clearly nervous. But why was that? His old suspicions came back about this strange girl. What did she have to hide that she was clearly trying to avoid telling. "We're ready to go."

"Alright," Zephyr replied. She grabbed her satchel which held her whip, but she left her knife in the hut, to show she had no ill intentions.

Tahu noted this, but remembered she could hold her own with her whip just fine. She came out of her hut and followed Tahu and Vakama.

For a long while, they walked in silence until Zephyr couldn't take it any more. "So, who are the other Turaga?"

Tahu looked down at her before looking up again. It was Vakama who answered her question. "There are five other Turaga; Nokama and Matau you've met I'm sure. There is also Nuju of Ko-Koro, Onewa of Po-Koro, and Whenua of Onu-Koro."

Zephyr memorized these names, not wanting to be rude when she met them.

Vakama chuckled as he noticed how nervous she looked. "There's no need to afraid Zephyr." He said. "The Turaga are peaceful to new comers, unless they try to harm the Matoran."

"I don't mean to be nervous," Zephyr admitted. "I just never got along with Elders, or leaders of a village."

"You will be fine," Vakama assured her.

They soon arrived back in Kini-Nui, where Kopaka, Matoro and Nuju where already waiting along with Pohatu and Onewa.

The Turaga looked at the human as she approached. Nuju noted she was smaller than the humans from the Old Days, but then again, she was probably in her mid-teens. Onewa looked at the human closely, trying to get a read off her with his Noble Mask of Mind Control. Zephyr felt his prod and stepped back, looking right at him.

Onewa nodded. "Interesting."

Pohatu smiled warmly at the new arrivals and came over. "Glad you guys could make it." He said cheerfully and offered a fist to Tahu, who firmly met it.

"Glad to be here brother." Tahu said with a smile.

Pohatu chuckled and smiled down at Zephyr. "Glad you could tag along this time Zeff." He said, offering her a fist.

Zephyr smiled back and met his fist with more courage than the first time. "Glad to be here Toa Pohatu. Where are the other Toa and Turaga?"

"They should be arriving soon." Pohatu said. "In the meantime, this is the Turaga of Stone, Onewa."

Onewa stepped forward and offered a fist. "Pohatu has told me a lot about you Zephyr. It's good to put a name to a face."

Zephyr looked a little nervous, but met his fist. "Same to you Turaga."

"And over there is Turaga Nuju and his translator Matoro." Pohatu continued as the Turaga and Matoran of ice approached.

Nuju clicked and whistled with several hand motions, which greatly confused Zephyr at first until Matoro translated.

"The Turaga says that you're very welcome to Mata-Nui, and he hopes that you enjoy your stay."

Zephyr smiled at both of them. "Thank you, I'm sure I'm going to love it here."

Soon she felt someone had come uncomfortably close to her. She looked over and saw it was a black armored Turaga and he was almost circling her. Zephyr felt nervous again and stepped away from him.

"Amazing," He murmured and he looked at her. He then saw he had startled her and he took a step back. "My apologies, but you're an interesting being. You wouldn't mind if I take a closer look would you?"

Zephyr hesitated for a moment before sitting cross-legged and letting the Turaga inspect her. He lifted one of her arms and gently felt her strong muscles and worked down to her hands, feeling each bone and tendon. Zephyr stayed still, watching him.

Soon, a deep voice chuckled as Onua came forward. "I see you've already met Turaga Whenua."

Zephyr smiled, out of the seven, Onua, Taka, Gali and Lewa were the ones she was warming up to the fastest. Onua figured that patience was the best way to get her comfortable, and he was right, though she had never come to his village, he liked her company from all the questions she would ask.

"Well," Zephyr said. "Meeting him was more of a surprise than anything."

Whenua chuckled as he finished inspecting Zephyr and put her arm down.

Soon, a gust of wind whipped passed them as Lewa arrived with Turaga Matau and Taka. Matau got off Lewa's back and joined the group with the Toa of Air.

"Hello-Hi Zephyr-guest." Lewa said in his usual cheery voice.

"Hey Lewa!" Zephyr said with a wave. "Hey Taka! Good to see you both."

"Good to see you Zeff." Taka said as he came up and met fists with everyone.

The last one to come was Gali. Zephyr Smiled at the water Toa as she approached with Turaga Nokama. Zephyr liked Gali mainly for her calm nature, but also for the fact that Gali was the reason Zephyr was alive.

Gali smiled back. "Hello everyone."

"Hello-Hi Water-Sister." Lewa said as he met her fist.

"Hello Lewa." Gali replied.

It took a few more minutes for everyone to greet each other until everyone settled down and sat in a circle around a fire that Tahu built. Zephyr found herself between Kopaka and Tahu. It was an uncomfortable feeling, with one side of herself being very warm and the other side ice cold.

She listened as the Toa reported more Rahkshi sightings, the progress the Matoran where making in the repairs on their villages and Regular rahi control. Soon, Vakama called everyone's attention. He stood and addressed everyone, but mostly the other Turaga.

"In the days of Metru Nui," He began. "A ship arrived off the shores of Ga-Metru. The Toa investigated and found it was filled with strange people much like the Matoran and Toa, and yet completely different."

This caught Zephyr's full attention. She knew this story by heart and wouldn't forget it anytime soon.

"These people where your ancestors Zephyr." Vakama continued. "The Toa helped them to Metru Nui and allowed them to settle in a quieter part of the land, where the Matoran taught them how to live. Before the fall of Metru Nui, the Humans where evacuated and never seen again. Even then their numbers had shrunk drastically."

Now he looked right at Zephyr. "We searched for your people for a long time after coming to Mata-Nui, but when we found no traces and seeing how many had been lost before they left, we thought they had died out."

He held Zephyr's gaze for a moment before looking at the rest of Turaga and the Toa. "A couple weeks ago, I had a vision of a human returning and helping the Toa counter a disaster that would fall on Mata-Nui. This human."

The Toa all looked at Zephyr with both shock and questioning looks. These looks made Zephyr feel smaller than she already was among them.

Vakama looked back at Zephyr and invited her up. "If you please Zephyr, we would like to know how you came here and why."

Zephyr bit her lower lip and slowly stood, walking to where Vakama once stood as he went back to his seat. She stood for a moment playing with one of my fingers. She finally looked up at the Toa.

"I'm from an island that's a nights travel east from here." Zephyr began. "I… was the adventurous one in the village. I was always exploring the forests outside the walls of the village much to the Elder's disagreement. Only two Elders stood between the other two and me. Their names where Cyrus and Sorren. I lived with Cyrus because my Mother died and my father vanished before I was born."

She paused to stop tears from burning the back of her eyes before continuing. "The elders always told the story that Turaga Vakama just shared, and I always wondered if they were true. The night before I came here I found a Toa Suva that had carvings of Toa, Turaga and Matoran. And upstairs there was a spyglass for star gazing, that's where I found the Toa Stars."

She paused again. Tahu watched her carefully, his curiosity building.

"I went home that night," Zephyr continued. "And those… monsters attacked."

"Rahkshi." Kopaka said.

Zephyr nodded as tears started forming. "Three… in the middle of the night… I was protecting a new mother from a red one. When she got away the Rahkshi hit me into a hut and I was knocked out. When I woke up, the elders blamed me for the attack. They… they said I lead them to the village and banished me…. I'm here because I had no where else."

She was no longer looking at the Toa, but down at her feet so they wouldn't see her crying again. She felt like such a weakling. This would be the fourth time she's wept in front of them.

Soon, she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders. She glanced at her shoulder and saw a green arm gently embracing her. She didn't know him well, only on rare occasions when he would check up on Tahu and see how she was. She bit her lower lip and tried to dry her eyes.

Lewa looked up at the other Toa. They were all silent at Zephyrs story. Gali looked almost distraught, as well as Tahu. He had lost Ta-Koro to the Rahkshi, but he wasn't blamed for the attack and banished. But he was still skeptical, as well as Kopaka. The Toa of Ice knew she held secrets, and wondered if there was more hiding behind the walls she built.

"Sounds like Makuta finally found the humans," Pohatu pointed out.

"And tried to destroy them," Vakama said, standing again. "Before the Toa Bonds could be rebuilt."

This caught everyone's attention.

"Toa Bonds?" Onua asked.

"A bond," Onewa said. "Stronger than most others, formed between Toa and Human."

Vakama nodded. "There were only six Toa Bonds created as far as we know. They allowed the humans to become great fighters, though they didn't have power over the elements as the Toa do. But even the Dark Hunters would fear them in battle."

"But we have fought and defeated Makuta and his threats before." Tahu said. "I do not see how a Toa Bond could help in this case any longer."

Zephyr listened quietly as Lewa lead her back to the circle to sit. She almost agreed with Tahu; she wasn't the biggest or strongest human in her village. If anything, she knew how to hide, forage, defend herself and others, and how to move unseen in forests. Her protective instincts might be useful, but how was she going to help the Toa like the Bonded Humans from the Old Days?

Vakama looked at Tahu. "Do not doubt the determination humans can have Tahu. When the time calls for it, they can be just as strong as a Toa can be. Zephyr, you said that you were protecting a new mother and her child from a rahkshi?"

Zephyr nodded. "I tripped it up and held it back so they could get away. Its also why I always have my whip at least. It's been affective in fights with Rahkshi."

Vakama smiled back at Tahu. "You see? The reason she was defeated that first time was because she was fighting alone. She didn't have Unity with others in the village to help her fight."

Tahu looked over at Zephyr, distrust in his eyes. Zephyr met them. She knew he didn't trust her, why would he?

"Give it time." Vakama said. "Bonds grow stronger over time. You can all testify to that truth."

...

Deep in the darkest place of the island, a Rahkshi had returned to give its report to his master. It trembled in its armor as he entered the chamber.

In the middle of the chamber, standing with his back to the Rahkshi and facing into a pool of Energized Protodermis, was a being whose very name would give you the chills.

The rahkshi hissed and grunted. The being turned slightly to show he knew the rahkshi was there. "What news do you bring?" He asked, his voice making the shadows deepen slightly.

The rahksi grunted and hissed in it's own lanquage only it's master knew. At the end of the report, the being turned a little more, showing a blood red eye. "A human?" He asked, making the Rahkshi shiver. "Your brothers destroyed their village."

The rahkshi grunted and nodded.

"Then HOW," Makuta shouted, turning to face the Rahkshi. "Is this human, ALIVE?!"

The Rahkshi was shivering now. But it's master calmed himself and turned back to the pool. "No matter. She is only human. She will be easily taken care of. Prepare the others. Time for hunting."


	8. Chapter 7: Shadows

Chapter 7: Shadows

The meeting was adjourned and Zephyr was allowed to stay at a different village after Tahu had mentioned it was too hot for her Ta-Koro. Lewa jumped on this and offered if Zephyr could stay in Le-Wahi with the Le-Matoran.

"I do not see why not." Turaga Matau said. "She can quick-climb trees from I ear-hear. So perhaps Le-Koro would be a good safe-home for her."

Zephyr smiled at this. "Thank you Turaga."

With that, Zephyr followed Lewa and Matau to Le-Wahi.

Le-Wahi was, without a doubt, Zephyrs Element. The air was humid, but not unbearable like Ta-Wahi. And there were birds singing in the treetops, just like home. The only thing was, the trees were extremely tall and very big around, making climbing a chore. She would have to make a tool that would help her climb them.

But, it also helped to have a Toa of Air with you. Lewa picked Zephyer and Turaga Matau up and flew them upwards into the Village in the trees. Zephyr was amazed at how large the tree village was; Bridges connected different parts of the village and ladders lead to different levels.

"Welcome to Le-Koro Zephyr-friend." Lewa said, clearly proud of his village.

"This place is amazing!" Zephyr said, watching all the busy Matoran. They were all colored green like the leaves around them, but their mask colors varied in different shades of green and teal. "It's so big! Much bigger than my village."

Lewa and Matau chuckled as they lead Zephyr into the village. The Matoran stopped their work and looked at Zephyr, but they seemed more eager to meet their new guest. Several waved at Zephyr and others would shout a merry "Hello-Hi!"

Zephyr would wave back and smile at them. Soon one actually came forward and walked beside Zephyr, Lewa and Matau.

"Hello-hi," He said. "I'm Kongu. What's your call-name?"

Zephyr couldn't help but smile at the funny accent everyone had. "Zephyr." Zephyr said. "I'm Zephyr."

"Happy-Nice to meet you Zephyr." Kongu said, offering a fist.

Zephyr gladly met his fist with hers. Kongu came to about her waist, he had a green body and a teal mask. His eyes, like the others, glowed orange with a yellow center. But Zephyr could read exactly what he was feeling. And he was happy to see a new face.

Kongu looked at Zephyr, taking in all her details. Her pale-tan skin, her green eyes with the black speck in the middle and the white that surrounded the green. Her Auburn hair pulled back in a rope. She was certainly a strange creature.

"So," Kongu said. "Are you long-staying on Le-Koro?"

"I'd like to." Zephyr replied.

"Do you have a home-hut?" Kongu asked.

"Well I did just arrive." Zephyr answered with a smile.

"How about a ever-quick tour?" Kongu asked.

Zephyr smiled before looking at Lewa. "May I?"

Lewa laughed. "If you're going to live-stay here," He said. "You might as well."

"Great!" Kongu said, taking Zephyr by the hand and almost pulls her along. "You're going to much-like this place!"

...

Next thing Zephyr knew, she was swinging through the trees with Kongu. She was out of practice, but catching on quickly. The only thing was, the vines tended to hurt her hands and she had to stop now and then to let them rest.

On one of these rests, Kongu landed beside her, breathing a little heavy but smiling. He sat beside her and offered a fruit.

"Thanks." Zephyr said, taking the fruit.

"You're much-welcome." Kongu replied, eating a fruit himself.

They were silent for a moment before Zephyr spoke up. "So, what's all on this Island? I've already seen several rahi, the rahkshi, and two villages."

Kongu leaned back and put a hand behind his head. "Well, there's three other villages. But other than the Matoran, Rahi and Rahkshi, there's not much here."

"Hmm…" Zephyr said, looking as far as she could into the jungles. Her thoughts wandered to what the Turaga said about the Toa Bonds and wondered if she could be as strong as a toa. _I doubt it._ She thought. _Sage and Mara said that I was useless when it came to much more than trouble. But Cyrus and Sorren said I was skilled for protecting people. Like I did with that mother._

Zephyr paused for a moment, noticing how quiet the forest had gotten. This made her alert. When the rahi back home went quiet, it meant trouble. "Kongu," Zephyr said, her voice quiet.

Kongu, who had been dozing, woke up and also noticed how everything had gotten very quiet. He looked around and got up to a crouch. Suddenly, he pointed to a thicket where the foliage was moving.

Both human and Matoran climbed into the Branching and hid as a green rahkshi-like creature came out. But this thing was different; it was bigger than the rahkshi Zephyr had seen, and looked stronger. On it's head was a mark that looked like patterned spots. It also carried a shield and staff instead of a staff.

Zephyr trembled, feeling sick from just looking at it. Kongu put a hand on her shoulder and found she was trembling. "What is that?" He asked.

Zephyr shook her head. "I don't know."

The monster wandered in this place for a long while before going north, thankfully moving away from the village.

The two hid for a long moment afterwards, making absolutely sure it was gone. Soon they both sat up and looked at each other.

"We have much-scary monster Makuta-Sons." Kongu joked, hoping to lighten the situation.

Zephyr managed a nervous chuckle. "No kidding." She answered quietly. "We should head back to the village. Lewa should know about this."

Kongu was about to agree when they both froze at the sound of a scream. "The foragers!" Kongu shouted. "They're gathering on the North Side of Le-Wahi today!"

"Get back to the village and get Lewa!" Zephyr said, almost ordering. "I'll see if I can drive it away from the villagers."

Kongu nodded and leaped away in the branching while Zephyr took the northward trek. She pulled out her whip and reached for her dagger, but realized she left it back in Ta-Koro! Swearing under her breath she continued, determined to not let this monster hurt them.

She made it to where the foragers were and was surprised to see them throwing fruit at the beast. It shrieked at them and swiped at the trees with its straff. The Matoran Leaped to safety, all but one that was. His foot slipped on some moss and fell to a lower branch, where the monster grabbed his ankle.

Zephyr undid her whip and cracked it on the monsters hand, causing it to let go of the Matoran and shriek at Zephyr.

"Haven't you guys learned?" Zephyr asked it tauntingly, hoping to annoy it and drive it away from the treed Matoran. "You're not allowed to hurt the Matoran around here."

The rahkshi hissed and advanced.

Zephyr matched its steps as she stepped backwards. "That's right beasty," She said grinning. "Come after me!" She cracked her whip again in the monsters face.

It screamed in annoyance, making Zephyr's ears ring, and advanced faster.

"Oh you want to play?" Zephyr asked, her heart pounding. "Lets play tag then. You're it!" With that she cracked her whip again, hitting it across the eye and taking off into the jungle.

The rahkshi gave chase, roaring after her. She took several twists and turns before going for a tree, suddenly realizing that they where all too big around to climb. She felt her heart pound harder as she continued running, trying to find a way to hide. Soon, she ran into a dead end.

Her body was trembling as she heard a hiss behind her. She turned and watched as the rahkshi's shadow came closer around the corner. Zephyr gripped her whip, preparing to defend herself. The rahkshi soon looked around the corner and seemed to chuckle as it came closer.

Zephyr waited, but her body was trembling.

_"You honestly thought you could escape me?"_

Zephyr stiffened as she heard the voice in her head. She didn't reply.

_"What's the matter?"_ The voice asked. _"Muaka got your tongue? Or just too afraid to speak?"_

Zephyr shook her head. "No, you're just not worth wasting my breath."

The rahkshi advanced, causing Zephyr to crack her whip again. "Stay back!" She yelled.

The Rahkshi jumped back before attacking. Suddenly, a blast of ice hit the monster, driving it back. Zephyr looked at actually smiled. "Toa Kopaka!"

Kopaka didn't reply, but was focused on the new Rahkshi. The monster attacked the Toa with a vicious hiss, but Zephyr acted and used her whip to entangle the thing's feet, causing it to fall with a solid thud. But that didn't stop it. It sliced through her whip and struck Kopaka in the side with it's staff, sending him backwards.

"NO!" Zephyr shouted as she watched Kopaka stumble.

_"I have no time for a Toa."_ The voice said, who Zephyr finally figured out was the monster.

The monster looked at her and advanced. Zephyr retreated a ways but stumbled over a root, falling on her rear and scooting back against a tree. The rahkshi raised its staff and struck. Zephyr rolled out of the way just in time and grabbed a sharp stick. The rahkshi leaned down and hissed at her, giving her the perfect moment. She trusted upwards with the stick and managed to stab it in the roof of it's mouth and into the Kraata inside. The rahkshi's eyes dimed and fell. It took Zephyr a long moment to realize it was dead before shakily getting up and moving toward Kopaka.

"Toa Kopaka?" She ventured as she came closer.

Kopaka was laying still but was conscious. There was a deep scratch on his side where the staff got him, and his usually cold armor was heating up. Fever. Now Zephyr was getting worried.

"I have to get you back to Le-Koro." She said, looking around and finding an extremely large leave on a plant. "Perfect." She said as she grabbed a ridged stone and used it to cut the leaf off. It was a little heavy for her, but she dragged it to where Kopaka was now laying semi-conscious on his stomach. Zephyr carefully rolled him onto the leaf and onto his back. She tore off some of her shirt to act like dressing and cleaned the wound out best she could, but it still had a slight sickly-green glow.

She glanced around before spotting a familiar plant used for healing cuts and drawing out venom. Zephyr carefully plucked the plants, using the leaves for Kopaka's wound and mixing the flower's nectar into what water she had and got him to drink it.

All Kopaka was aware of was that he was dizzy and not feeling well. There was someone close by, talking and poking him. He wanted to shoo whoever it was away, but the cool water on his wound felt so good, as did the sweet tasting water they offered him.

Zephyr then got up, collecting his blades and shield as she went, and walked to the stem and pulled. Kopaka was heavier than she thought, but she had to get him help and she couldn't leave him here. For what felt like hours, Zephyr backtracked to where the villagers were foraging.

"Hello!" She called. "I need help!"

Suddenly the wind kicked up and Lewa appeared. "Kongu quick-told me about the new Makuta-so…" He trailed off at the sight of Kopaka his heart almost stopping.

"He's been hurt…" Zephyr said. "That thing got him with it's staff…"

Surprisingly without another word, Lewa walked over to Kopaka and picked him up before taking flight to the east, away from the Le-Koro village.

"Lewa?!" Zephyr called, but he was already gone. Zephyr shivered as she was suddenly alone in the jungle. She wasn't sure where Le-Koro was, she was lucky to find Lewa. She dragged the leaf over to the base of a large tree and crawled under it. It tapped her body heat and was a great shelter for the coming night. She drifted off to sleep, her thoughts worrying about Kopaka. She hoped he was okay, and that she had gotten help to him in time.

...

"Water-Sister!" Lewa shouted as he landed in Ga-koro.

The Matoran quickly got out of his way as Gali and Tahu came out of Turaga Nokama's hut. She immediately saw Kopaka's condition and waved Lewa into her hut.

"What happened?" Tahu asked as Lewa carefully set Kopaka down.

"Not sure exactly…" Lewa panted. "Zephyr-friend was… leaf-dragging him village-bound… said something got him… with a staff…"

"Rahkshi." Gali said after inspecting the wound. "But the poison is a little different. Stronger if anything. Did Zephyr use these leaves on him?"

"I think-guess so." Lewa replied.

"Whatever happened," Gali said. "We have to act quickly. Brothers, you know what to do."

Lewa and Tahu crossed their blades over Kopaka's chest and used their raw elemental energy to heal him. Kopaka twitched a bit and moaned for a moment, at least until they stopped to let Gali do her part.

Gali focused and allowed an orb of healing waters to form. She then placed the orb over Kopaka's heartlight before letting it spread all over his body for a long moment before melting away. The wound was gone, and Kopaka's blinking heartlight steadied.

Gali smiled and sagged. Tahu walked over and held her steady. "Easy. He should be alright now."

Lewa smiled before something dawned on him. "Oh Mata-Nui!" He said going outside.

Tahu looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I left Zephyr-Friend in the middle of the Jungle!" Lewa shouted as he took off toward Le-Wahi.

...

Zephyr had fallen asleep under her leaf. It wasn't a very deep sleep so she woke when she heard someone land outside her shelter. She stiffened and almost held her breath incase it was another monster.

"Zephyr-Friend?" Came Lewa's voice. "Where are you?"

Slowly Zephyr peeked out her shelter, hardly making a sound. It was dark, but she could make out Lewa's shape as well as his glowing yellow eyes and heartlight.

"Lewa?" Zephyr ventured quietly.

Lewa turned at the sound of his name and walked over to the leaf. Carefully lifting, he found Zephyr huddled under it. "Zeff?"

Zephyr came out of her hiding place and came closer to Lewa. Lewa gently embraced her to comfort her.

"Is Kopaka okay?" Zephyr asked.

"I took him to Gali's home-village, Ga-Koro." Lewa answered. "She spoke-said that he was going to be alright. Could you tell me what bad-happened?"

Zephyr nodded. "Rahkshi… but not like the others. This one was bigger, stronger and faster. It had a shield and a staff, and on it's head were strange looking spots. I could hear it talking in my head…" She trailed off.

Lewa held her close for a moment. "You think you could quick-show me where it is?"

Zephyr shook her head. "But I can draw it out."

Lewa nodded. "Alright. But lets get you safe-home first. You had a full-long day." With that he gently lifted Zephyr in his arms.

Zephyr chuckled. "That's an understatement."


	9. Chapter 8: Hunter and Hunted

Chapter 8: Hunter and Hunted

The next day, Zephyr was woken up from a short sleep by Turaga Matau. At first Zephyr was confused as to why he was waking her up so early, but she soon remembered about the strange Rahkshi that attacked her and Kopaka last night.

Lewa was already awake and waiting for her. So, though she was still waking up, Zephyr got her things and met up with Lewa. Next thing she new she was in the air, where the cool morning breeze was waking her up better. She smiled at the feeling, she knew exactly why Lewa loved to fly. It felt so free from every worry and fear.

Soon, they found Kini Nui, where the other Toa where waiting. Lewa landed and Zephyr could almost feel the tention and worry that everyone had at the time. Tahu looked angry and Zephyr could feel the heat coming off of him. Pohatu and Gali both looked worried about what happened. Onua was clearly deep in thought, Taka looked as nervous as Gali did, and to Zephyr's relief, Kopaka was there, at least his expression was the same.

At their arrival, Takanuva seemed to relax a little and smiled at them. "Hey Zeff! Heard you had some fun at Le-Koro." The joke was there, but it greatly lacked the funny part.

"Fun, wouldn't be the word I'd use." Zephyr replied.

"When it comes to Rahkshi," Tahu said. "It's never 'fun.'"

Zephyr looked at him and realized he was staring at her. This made her step back. Why was he staring at her like that? Did he blame her for the rahkshi attack? Or because Kopaka was hurt? Or was he making sure she was alright by just looking at her? It was so har to tell with Tahu.

Zephyr jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked and saw it was only Gali.

"Zephyr, could you tell us what happened?" The Toa of Water asked.

Zephyr nodded and retold her story. Explaining everything from hearing the scream to her luring the rahkshi away. At this point, Zephyr pulled out the picture she drew of it and handed it to Gali, since Lewa and Kopaka already saw it.

Gali looked at the tablet it was drawn on before handing It to Tahu. "It looks almost like the bohrock-kal in Rahkshi form."

Tahu looked at it and nodded. "You say it spoke?"

Zephyr nodded. "But not with words, they were more like thoughts that formed into words. It's hard to explain."

Lewa nodded. "Not to worry Zephyr-Friend. I heart-know what you mean-say." He then explained how he could hear things called Krana speaking, using the same method that Zephyr experienced.

Zephyr listened, taking mental notes to stay close to Lewa in a fight with the bohrock if one came up.

"We should let the turaga know," Tahu concluded. "Vakama at least. Perhaps he knows what this new threat is."

With that, we started walking back to Ta-Koro. As they walked, Zephyr slowed to walk beside Kopaka. He took no notice, or so she thought. She side-glanced at the wound on his side, it was bandaged, but the memory was still fresh. "Um… Kopaka?"

"Yes?" He answered.

"How are you feeling?" Zephyr asked quietly.

Kopaka looked down at Zephyr. "Better than last night. What about you?"

Zephyr nodded. "I'm okay. Lewa took me back to Le-Koro after he took you to Ga-Koro."

Zephyr then saw Kopaka's expression soften ever so slightly. "Thank you." He said, quiet enough so only Zephyr could hear. She looked up at him almost shocked, but smiled at him. "You're welcome." She answered, just as quiet.

* * *

"The Toa and human approaches!" A guard called as the eight figures walked up to the gates.

Zephyr had almost forgotten how hot it was here. She stayed close to Kopaka, taking refuge next to his cold armor. Thankfully, Kopaka didn't seem to mind. He didn't encourage it, but he didn't shoo her away either. She was glad.

They entered the gates and were greeted by a crowd of Ta-Matoran. Zephyr looked around for Jaller, but he didn't seem to be there. This saddened Zephyr only a moment before she spotted Vakama.

He walked up to the Toa and smiled warmly at them. "Welcome back to you all." He said. "Kopaka, it is good to see that you are well."

Kopaka nodded.

"Turaga," Tahu said. "Have you ever encountered a being like this before?" He handed the turaga Zephyr's drawing.

Turaga Vakama looked at it for a long moment. Then he looked at the group and nodded. He silently motioned for them to follow him into his hut, where they all sat.

He stirred the embers in his fire pit for a moment before speaking. "The rahi you saw," He explained. "Is known as a Rahkshi-Kal. A more powerful adversary than the Bohrock-Kal where."

All the Toa stiffened, and Lewa seemed to withdraw a little. Zephyr, unsure about what the Bohrock where, only whispered stories from the Matoran, looked at the Toa curiously. From the stories she heard from Soren, they could defeat nearly ever challenge. She glanced at Tahu's scarred mask. iWas there where he got that?/i She wondered.

Gali mulled over the name of their new threat. "Zephyr did say that it spoke, like the Krana did with Lewa."

"This is fact," Vakama said. "They are more intilegent than normal rahkshi."

"Then what are they?" Tahu asked. "And how do we be rid of them?"

This time, Vakama looked at Zephyr. "How did you defeat the one that attacked you?"

Zephyr looked around at the other Toa before answering, knowing she had left out this part when she told them. "I killed it with a sharp stick."

Though she wasn't looking up, she knew the other Toa where looking at her. She looked up at Tahu and saw a look of shock.

"Just a stick?" Tahu asked.

Zephyr was quiet. "In the mouth… And it was sharp… I just didn't want it to hurt Kopaka."

Vakama chuckled lightly. "You see? Because she wanted to keep a Toa safe, she overcame a rahkshi."

Kopaka looked at her._ She did that?_

Zephyr shyly smiled and shrugged at them. "After that I did all I could to help Kopaka."

The Toa were silent for a long moment. All were apparently surprised that she could defeat such a creature and not come out harmed herself.

"As for the Rahkshi-Kal," Vakama said. "They have both a Kraata and a Krana. The Kraata's are ones that have grown to nearly the final stage, but I don't have any doubt that there are Shadow Rahkshi-Kal about as well. Makuta's elite forces."

Pohatu actually grinned. "Ah, then they shouldn't be that hard to defeat. If they're just Rahkshi on vitamins."

Zephyr couldn't help but snicker. Pohatu always seemed to lift everyone's mood in a bad situation. Lewa and Taka also snickered at his light joke.

Tahu however didn't find it funny. He glared at them until they stopped laughing, but Zephyr still had a smile on her face.

"One guestion," Gali pipped in. "The Rahkshi from before were only seekers, is that what the Rahkshi-Kal are?"

Vakama shook his head. "That is hard to say. Seeing that one attacked Matoran, they may be more like warriors for Makuta. I suggest you all have caution for this next trial."

"Lets check on the other villages." Onua suggested. "Just to be sure that they're alright."

Tahu nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So," Makuta said looking up from his pool of energized protodermis. "This human has already started to rebuild the bonds… And strengthan their unity…" He growled, causing the shadows to deepen slightly.

He turned to a Rahkshi-Kal, a deep red one for that matter.

_"She is only a fleshling, Master,"_ The Monster said. _"But she is stronger than we thought. I will not underestimate her like Lehrak-Kal did however. She fears us, the Rahkshi's attack on her village had left a scar even Toa Gali cannot heal. Beridding the human will be an easy task for me."_

"I would hope so, Turahk-Kal." Makuta answered. "I do not want the Toa to know how strong a bond can become."

Turahk-Kal bowed. _"Understood, my lord."_

With that the creature left, leaving his master alone as he looked back into the pool.

"Soon, human." Makuta mumbled. "Very soon."

* * *

Zephyr shivered, feeling that the shadows were closing in on her a little. This feeling woke her and she looked around. She was alone, but she wanted someone near. She was stiff at first, feeling that the shadows would attack if she moved.

_Zephyr!_ She scolded herself. _You're not a child! They're only shadows._

But the feeling didn't leave her.

Slowly, she started moving out of her bed and left her hut. She took a deep breath of the night air, but she still wanted to be near someone for the night.

She looked around at the different huts and soon spotted Tahu's Suva. _It's better than nothing._ She told herself and walked to the Suva.

Tahu was sound asleep inside. Zephyr was silent as she walked, but maybe not silent enough.

"Zephyr?..." came Tahu's voice, heavy with sleep.

Zephyr froze at the voice, but relaxed when she saw Tahu's eyes and heartlight. "Couldn't sleep…" She answered, voice quiet.

Tahu sat up and looked at her. She looked scared, and he wondered why. "Something happen?"

Zephyr shook her head, but didn't say anything.

It took Tahu a moment to realize that she came to him for comfort. He looked at her for a long time, seeing for the first time a child with no where else to go.

He sighed at her. "Come here."

Zephyr smiled and carefully came over to him. She sat beside him, already feeling safer from whatever was lurking in the shadows. Tahu laid back down and started to fall asleep again when he felt Zephyr curl into a slight ball by his middle and chest. He looked at her, watching her fall asleep.

_Vakama said she was young._ Tahu thought. _Perhaps a little too young to be pushed away from the village._ Tahu quickly pushed these thoughts away and closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9: Kohlii and Ambush

Chapter 9: Kohlii and an Ambush

Tahu stirred on his cot, thinking that something was missing. Dismissing the feeling, he thought about everything that was now going on. The Rahkshi-Kal, Zephyr's appearance, and the Turaga saying she was part of an old Legend and that she would help them. Tahu thought about her story, being banished and ending up saving the Toa of Ice and killing a Rahkshi-Kal.

Soon, he remembered that she had come into his room last night, looking for comefort. She was scared, that was for sure. But what would she be afraid of within the Ta-Koro walls?

Slowly he opened his eyes and saw that Zephyr was gone. Tahu looked around and saw that there was a fruit on one of the tables.

"Zephyr?" He called.

No answer.

Getting up, Tahu went outside and instantly spotted Zephyr in a ring of Ta-Matoran. In her hands was a kohlii stick. Opposite of her was Jallar. They were in a make-shift Kohlii ring, with only two goals and no other players. They were playing one on one.

Zephyr was woken up by the sound of the Matoran playing Kohlii. She had managed to get up without waking Tahu, leaving a fruit for him if he was hungry. It was Jaller who asked she wanted to learn how to play.

An hour later (And through many tries and fails) Zephyr was going one-on-one with Jaller to see how much she learned. Tahu Remained at the back of the crowd to watch. He could still easily see what was going on, plus Zephyr wouldn't see him right away.

The rules set were simple; the regular Kohlii rules, but first one to get a goal won. Normally this would be a challenge, but for the Matoran, it was only a practice run.

"You can still back down you know," Jaller said. "If you think you still need practice."

"Nah," Zephyr replied. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Jaller laughed and the ball was tossed in. Zephyr when for it and scooped it into the spoon of her kohlii stick. It was knocked out by Jaller and he tapped it away from her with the hammer end.

Jaller ran from her to get the ball into her goal first, but Zephyr blocked and hit it with her hammer away from him before kicking it toward his goal. Jaller tried to stop it but it was already in the goal. The other Matoran cheered at her victory, causing Tahu to grin.

Jaller chuckled. "Not bad. Maybe you should join the Ta-Koro Kohlii Team."

Zephyr grinned. "No thanks. The ball's to hard for me," She leaned on her stick and rubbed the top of her foot.

The Matoran chuckled, some called out saying she looked like a Turaga. Zephyr laughed at the statements. "I'm not worthy to be compaired with the Turaga!" She said. "But thank you all the same."

The way she said it made the matoran laugh more. Even Tahu couldn't help but chuckle a little. Soon Zephyr spotted Tahu and waved at him. He waved back a little, now almost surprised at how much she changed in just a month. He remembered when she was so withdrawn before, terrified to cross the Toa or insult the Turaga. Now she's playing with the Matoran and openly greeting the Toa.

Zephyr soon came over to Tahu with a grin, which he couldn't help but grin back at.

"Later guys!" Zephyr called to the Matoran as she left, getting cheery fair-wells from them. She looked up at Tahu, her green eyes almost as bright as Lewa's armor. "We're meeting the other Toa today right?" She asked.

Tahu nodded. "To find the Rahkshi-Kal before they threaten the Matoran any further."

Zephyr nodded in agreement. The sooner these things where gotten rid of the better.

* * *

"We are NOT splitting up Tahu!" Gali shouted at Tahu.

"It's the fastest way to find them Gali!" Tahu shouted back.

Zephyr rolled her eyes as she and Pohatu waited for their quarrel to end. iSo much for 'The sooner the better.'/i Zephyr thought. Tahu and Gali have already been at it for an hour.

"Do they always do this?" Zephyr asked.

"You have no idea." Pohatu replied.

Zephyr sighed and leaned against the tree, absently listening to Tahu and Gali. She chuckled a little, remembering that was how Soren and Sage would sound when they were arguing. She could tell Gali usually had the control in an argument, while Tahu sadly didn't. He was in fact scorching the grass under his feet.

Onua soon stepped into the argument and tried to end it, but he was soon pulled into it. And, as if on cue, all the other Toa where in on it. Zephyr blinked on them before throwing her hands in the air. "Oh for crying out loud!" She mumbled and moved away a bit.

She hated it when the elders argued. She wondered why they just couldn't decide on an action and stick to it. It sure would have made things a lot easier.

Suddenly, Zephyr again noticed that the birds had stopped singing. iMaybe the Toa's arguing scarred them off. /i Zephyr thought.

_Snap!_

Zephyr stiffened at the sound of the twig snapping and looked into the forest. There was something moving in there. Zephyr looked closely for a moment before the sunlight glistened off a metallic staff. Time slowed as Zephyr followed where the staff was pointing and her face paled when she saw it was aimed at Tahu.

"TAHU!" Zephyr cried out and lunged at Tahu.

Tahu turned and was tackled by Zephyr. Surprised by her action he gripped her arms, burning her skin. She didn't scream but grunted in pain. A second later, a blast of chain lightning flew past where Tahu had once been standing.

This caught every Toa's attention and they drew their weapons. Soon, out walked a Silver Rahkshi-Kal with three Rahkshi. A brown, a green and a black.

A cold laughter was heard through each of the Toa's mind, including Zephyr's._ "So, this is the human I've heard about? I thought she would have been larger, or stronger. Not this scrawny little thing."_

Zephyr, holding her burns, glared at it. "Don't be fooled. I'm tougher than I look."

The Rahkshi-Kal laughed again. _"Is that so little fleshling? Let us test that why don't we?"_

Suddenly the rahkshi attacked with their staffs forward. Tahu stood between the black Rahkshi and Zephyr, angry at himself for both not knowing the beasts were here and for hurting Zephyr. He drew his swords and blocked the rahkshi's attack. The rahkshi hissed at Tahu and pressed the staff against the swords, draining their fiery power.

Seeing Tahu's trouble, Onua brought a mound of earth under the rahkshi and threw him off of Tahu. Seconds later he was attacked by the brown. The ground under Onua rumbled before shattering with a small explosion, throwing him across the field and against a tree where he lay still.

"Onua!" Zephyr shouted, running over to the Toa of Earth and shaking him a little. "Onua?"

_"How sweet."_ The voice said again, causing Zephyr to turn and face the silver Rahkshi-Kal. It's monstrous red eyes burning into her more than Tahu's burns. _"The Bonded Toa running to the rescue of a Toa."_ It looked over it's shoulder at the Toa, all busy with the other Rahkshi. _"I guess this means that you are mine then."_ It raised it's staff at Zephyr, lightning sparking at the tip.

On instinct, Zephyr picked up one of Onua's drills and blocked the blow. It was very heavy in her hands and it strained the muscles under her burned skin, causing her to grit her teeth. The Rahkshi-Kal kissed at her and the staff came alive with energy.

Suddenly there was a blinding moment, and Zephyr's entire body went numb. It felt like her very breath and the warmth of her blood were stolen from her. She thought someone was shouting her name, and there was a shadowy figure in front of her. Bright eyes looked worriedly at her. As her eyesight darkened, she thought it was her father calling her. His strong even voice shouting her name. Then she blacked out.

* * *

Tahu was enraged now. He heard the blast and saw Zephyr's small form go flying for a moment before falling to the ground. She didn't even grunt when she hit.

"Zephyr!" He shouted as he ran over and checked her over. Her skin was cold, and her muscles twitched. She looked at him, but her strange eyes didn't seem to be focusing right. Soon they closed and her breathing became shallow.

Even Kopaka had never seen Tahu this angry. Tahu growled under his breath and his swords came alive with flames. He turned to the Rahkshi and attacked. Also angered by what happened to Zephyr, Pohatu, Takanuva, and Lewa joined him in the fight.

Kopaka helped by freezing their feet to the ground before running to Zephyr's limp form. He looked her over with his mask of x-ray vision and checked her vitals. Her anatomy was simply astonishing to him. He admired the uniqueness of how she was put together before getting back to work. The organ where her heartlight should have been was pumping hard and fast. He gripped her wrist and could easily feel a slight pulsing in tune with the organ.

"Gali!" Kopaka called, getting the water toa's attention. She had saved his life once, he was determined to repay that debt.

Lewa swung his twin katana blades with amazing skill and grace. Zephyr had helped protect his village. Pohatu had also seen her Kohlii skills before he left to find the others. He was hoping to play her some time. And Takanuva was angry that he could stop her from being hurt.

Gali rushed over and looked Zephyr over. "Is she…" She couldn't finish the question, not seeing a heartlight to confirm anything.

"No she's alive," Kopaka said. "But unconscious and in shock."

Gali filled her hand with healing water and laid it over Zephyr, letting the water cover her from head to toe, but leaving her face so she could breath.

Tahu was breathing heavy with the three rahkshi at his feet. Lewa put his blades away and looked around. "The Rahkshi-Kal…" He said, out of breath. "It's no where to be sight-seen."

Pohatu looked around, sure enough, there was no sign of the leader of the attack.

A quiet moan was heard, and all heads, save for Kopaka's and Gali's as they worked on Zephyr, turned to see Onua was waking and rubbing the back of his head. "Ow…" He said.

Pohatu grinned. "Onua! You alright brother?" He asked as he walks over and helped him stand.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Onua replied. "Just a headache. Everyone alright?"

Tahu looked over by Gali and Kopaka. "All but one."

They all look at the still form of Zephyr lying between Gali and Kopaka, looking like an armorless matoran. Tahu walked over and looked at the human as the water reseeded from her.

"She'll be alright Tahu." Gali said looking at him. "She's just in shock."

Tahu looked shocked himself when he heard she was alive. "How in Mata-Nui's name is she alive after that blast?" He asked.

"Well," Onua said. "Turaga Vakama said that when a human bonds with a Toa, it makes them a little stronger."

"That may be the case this time." Kopaka said. "But she needs heat. I don't think her body should be this cold."

Tahu took her hand and was surprised at how chilled it was. Gently he picked her up and shared his warmth with her. She snuggled closer to the heat source and shivered a little.

"We'll need shelter." Tahu said. "Ga-Koro is closest, we'll stop there for Zephyr and Onua to recover."

The other Toa nodded and started out, leaving the shattered Rahkshi behind. Zephyr continued to rest in Tahu's arms, feeling safe and warm. At long last.


	11. Chapter 10: Chasing Shadows

Chapter 10: Chasing Shadows

Zephyr was actually very comfortable when she woke. She was so comfortable that she didn't want to wake or move. She sighed and moved slightly into a more comfortable position. That's when she noticed she wasn't on a bed or in her hammock, but on something harder, and warmer. She opened her eyes and saw it was late afternoon, and where there seagulls calling outside?

_"Where am I?"_ She asked herself as she looked around. That's when her eyes caught the light of Tahu's heartlight.

She looked up at Tahu's masked face. The Toa of fire was sleeping soundly, his eyes closed, and he had an arm over her like a warm blanket.

Zephyr looked at the Toa curiously. Was it only a month ago when she came to this island? And was it only a month ago that Tahu wouldn't let her near any of the villages? Let alone show her any comfort whatsoever. She wondered what changed him.

Soon Tahu stirred and his eyes opened. Zephyr was stiff for a moment but continued to look at him. He looked back at her before almost smiling. But just as it started to appear, it vanished.

"You okay?" Tahu asked her.

Zephyr nodded. "A little sore, but I'm okay. Are you and Onua?"

Tahu also nodded. "Everyone's alright, Mata-Nui be thanked."

Zephyr smiled and relaxed a little.

"Your burns alright?" Tahu asked.

Zephyr looked at where they were, but they were gone. She blinked and nodded. "They're healed. Did Gali heal me?"

Tahu nodded and explained what had happened, and that the Rahkshi-Kal had escaped. Zephyr's heart sank for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Well, now we have a trail to follow."

Tahu looked down at her. "A trail?"

Zephyr nodded. "I used to track Rahi all over the place back home. I can easily tack that Rahkshi down."

Tahu's mood seemed to brighten. "Can you walk?"

Zephyr carefully got up and stretched, a joint or two popping back into place from sleeping in an odd position. She then tested her legs by walking around the hut. She took careful steps at first, but then bolder steps. Once she ran from one end to the other and slid to a stop. "I'm as good as new." She reported.

* * *

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Gali asked.

"I'm in perfect health Gali." Zephyr assured her. "Thanks to your healing and Tahu's warmth I'm as good as new."

Gali still looked unsure as they walked back to the sight of the battle. The rahkshi where still strewn over it, showing how fierce the fight was. Kopaka watch Zephyr as she ignored the fallen rahkshi and picked out the largest set of prints, no more than indentations in the grass.

"It went…." Zephyr said, following the tracks a ways. "That way!" She pointed at toward the mountains.

Kopaka came forward and looked at the tracks, memorizing them for future reference.

"What are we waiting for then?" Onua asked. "Lets get going already, it's heading for Onu-Koro!"

With that he started forward toward the mountains. Zephyr and the other Toa quickly followed him, but Takanuva had to pick Zephyr up so she could keep up easier.

Zephyr wrapped her arms around Taka's neck and watched as the world flew past her. The colors almost burred together, but then realized it was the wind pulling tears from her eyes. She closed them, letting the tears fall.

Lewa saw the tears and tilted his head at her. "Are you alright-fine Zephyr-friend?" He had to raise his voice slightly.

"Yeah!" Zephyr replied. "I'm okay!"

They finally stopped at a cave. Zephyr looked down into it, never seeing a cave before. It looked more like a mouth into darkness itself. She backed into Takanuva.

He smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," he said. "I am a Toa of Light after all."

Zephyr looked at him and drew in a breath as he started to glow, not bright enough that it blinded them, but enough so it drove back the shadows. She felt a little better, but she stayed close to the Toa.

Onua led the way with Takanuva, Gali was beind them with Kopaka, Zephyr walked behind them with Tahu, Lewa and Pohatu. A glimmer caught Zephyr's eye and she looked at it. "Are there gems in here?"

"No." Onua said from ahead. "That's Protodermis, one of the strongest substances on Mata-Nui. We found several uses for it, like making armor and weapons if we can get it stabled right."

Zephyr hummed at this, looking at a chunk and picking it up. It was silver in color and was like a smooth pebble. She rubbed it in her hands, the cool surface feeling good against her fingers.

Pohatu grinned at her. She sure was a strange creature, she seemed to enjoy looking at details, and she was good at finding them. But the fact that she survived both a storm at sea and an electric blast from a Rahkshi-Kal had him thinking.

"We'll check on Onu-Koro first." Onua said. "Then we'll hunt the Rahkshi-Kal down."

Tahu nodded, but Gali could tell he wasn't happy with the choice. Zephyr didn't notice due to the uncomfortable feeling of being under ground. In the stories, Makuta was always in a deep, dark cave waiting for humans to wander inside never to be seen again.

Lewa put an arm around Zephyer to comfort her. "Have faith little one. No badharm will come."

Zephyr looked up at him. "How are you so sure?"

Lewa grinned. "Because I hearttrust it."

Zephyr wasn't sure if she understood, but she found Lewa's words rather comforting and smiled. "Thanks Lewa."

Lewa grinned at her. "You're much welcome Zephyr-friend."

Little did they know that Pahrahk-Kal was waiting for them at a bridge, staying perfectly still and hardly breathing.

Zephyr stopped, feeling a foreboding in front of her. The same foreboding that she felt the night before that sent her to Tahu looking for comfort.

Pohatu saw her stop and looked at her. "You okay kiddo?"

Zephyr looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." Was her reply.

Gali thought otherwise. Zephyr was timid sometimes, but she was always up for an adventure. Maybe she just didn't like the feeling of being underground.

Zephyr carefully walked out onto the bridge. It looked solid enough, and the toa crossed it themselves, but something was telling her not to go. She looked up and met Tahu's eyes. They were a mix of confusion and disappointment.

Tahu looked back, wondering what had made her stop. _Maybe she is just a frightened child. _He thought._ One that shouldn't be on a quest like this one._

Takanuva was the one that went back for her. He walked up to her with a curious look in his warm eyes. "You sure Zeff? You look scared stiff."

Zephyr nodded. "I just don't trust that bridge…"

"We all crossed it without a problem."

"I know… I just don't trust it for some reason."

Taka looked at her for a moment longer before nodding. "Alright. I'll walk with you over it then."

Zephyr smiled and nodded. "Thanks Taka." She said, staying close to him as they walked.

It was another hour before they made it to Onu-Koro. Zephyr was exhausted, she hadn't been this exhausted since she came to this island. She just had to rest for a bit. Kopaka looked at her, wondering if she was still feeling the affects of the Rahkshi-Kal.

The Onu-Matoran were soon gathering around Zephyr to look at her. Onua had to shoo them off so Zephyr could at least get to a hut to rest.

"Thanks Onua…" She said, sounding as tired as she looked.

"No problem Zeff." Onua said. "We'll be out there if you need anything."

Zephyr nodded and layed down on a pallet. Remembering that she didn't have any means of keeping warm, Onua got a quilt and covered her. Zephy was already quickly falling asleep so she just snuggled into the blanket.

Onua smiled and walked out to where the others were waiting. They were starting a meeting. And they all knew the topic.

Tahu looked at each of his teamates. "Well, what do we think of her?"

There was a long silence.

"She's brave." Gali said. "Considering what she's been through."

"And what she's deed-done." Lewa chimed in. "Quick-saving Jallar from the Makuta-son, and Ice-brother from the Rahkshi-Kal. Even leaf-dragging him village-bound."

"Then you leaving her alone in the jungle at night." Kopaka added.

"Hey, I had to quick-fly you to Water-Sister." Lewa said defensively.

"Back on subject…" Pohatu said. "She's also good with the Matoran. She told me she was playing Kohli with the Ta-Matoran."

"Yet," Tahu said. "She's on her own too early. She shouldn't be in these situations. Sure she's taken out a Rahkshi-Kal and took on a Rahkshi, but I don't think she's ready for a real fight."

"What makes you say that?" Taka asked.

Tahu then explained the other night when Zephyr had wondered into his Suva for comfort. "She seemed spooked at something, she wouldn't say what it was though."

"Turaga Vakama said that as the bonds grow," Gali said. "That her strength grows. Maybe she felt something you didn't?"

"Or," Kopaka chimed in. "She's missing home and she felt safer with Tahu."

"And she saved his life." Onua added.

Gali looked at her brothers. That would make two Toa that she had saved in the months she's been here.

"But her needing to be comforted bothers me." Tahu said. "I have a feeling that she may not have what it takes in the end. I'm thinking we leave her here."

"Tahu!" Gali said.

"I mean it Gali!" Tahu said. "What if we have to face Makuta again? I doubt she can stand up to him."

A small sound was behind him. Tahu slowly turned and saw Zephyr standing there. Her eyes were leaking water in drops. She was staring at Tahu. The look in those strange eyes told Lewa she was mad. She started to back away.

"Zeff," Tahu started, but Zephyr took off.

* * *

**Sorry for the delayed update on this story. Having major writers blocks on it. So just as a warning, the next chapters might come a little slower. But, any ideas are more than welcome! Send a comment or a PM with any idea that might help the story along :) Thanks!**

**~Kayla**


	12. Chapter 11: Broken

Chapter 11: Broken

Zephyr ran out of Onu-Korro, wanting to get back to the surface. She couldn't stand the thought of being left alone again. Sure she was among the Matoran, but they weren't Soren. Tahu had been like Soren to her, he reminded her of him if Soren was younger.

_WHY?!_ Her thoughts shouted as she ran, half blinded by the tears streaming down her face.

The voices of the people from her village ringing in her head as she ran.

_"You keep running you'll end up running from those you need."_

_"You're such a weakling!"_

_"Irresponsible child!"_

_"Why don't you just grow up!"_

Zephyr kept moving, trying to down out all the painful words. The tears were blurring her vision and she angrily whipped them away.

Zephyr soon stumbled and twisted her ankle on the hard earth. Being one who didn't cry out when hurt, she grunted and moved to the side of the tunnel and rubbed her ankle. It was cold, making her wonder if she was close to Ko-Koro or if Kopaka was nearby. She didn't call his name, She felt too betrayed to do so.

_Why do I even bother?..._ She wondered. _The Toa aren't humans, and Tahu isn't Soren. Soren is long gone because of me… If I had just stayed in the village like a good kid, I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place…_

She pulled her knees close and hides her face. She didn't want to cry. Soren wouldn't have it. He wouldn't see her crying over him. But soon she was sobbing.

"I'm sorry!..." She cried.

She wept long enough that she didn't notice that eerie feeling creeping on. The Pahrahk-Kal was slowly coming up the tunnel, using her sobbing to lead him right to her.

But Zephyr soon felt the shadows in the tunnel come closer together and quiets down. Not being able to walk at the moment, she slipped behind a large boulder.

"_I can hear your breath, little fleshling."_ The monster said, his words echoing in her mind. _"The Master has taken quite an interest in you."_

Zephyr shivered and held her breath. All she could hear was the monster coming closer and closer. She looked around for a weapon of some kind, but with her ankle twisted how can she fight?

A hiss made her slowly look up at the Rahkshi-Kal. The tan armor parted to show that Kraata underneath with the Krana on it's face. Both looked disgustingly slimy and she could hear it moving in its armor.

_"You're mine…_" She heard it say as the Kraata gave a hissing screech.

"TAHU!" Zephyr Screamed.

Tahu suddenly felt his heartlight flash and he paused.

Gali looked at him, it wasn't like Tahu to stop for anything. "Tahu?"

Her voice made the other five Toa stop and come back. "What is it Fire-Brother?" Lewa asked.

A second later Onua looked down one tunnel as a faint echo came through. "This way!" He said and took off down the tunnel with the others hot on his heels.

Tahu was close to the front with Onua. His heartlight continued to flutter, but it was subsiding as he continues to run down the tunnel. Soon he heard her.

"TAHU!" Zephyr shouted again as the Rahkshi-kal gripped her shirt and pressed her against the wall, a good six foot up off the hard floor.

_"You ran from him!"_ The monster hissed in her thoughts. _"Why would he chase after you?"_

It pressed against her chest and throat, making it hard for Zephyr to breathe. Her eyesight started to blur as she coughed and grabbed at the Rahkshi-Kal's clawed hands.

Suddenly the monster was yanked back, causing it to drop Zephyr, but was caught by strong but ice-cold arms. She gasped for breath as the sounds of battle raged for a few minutes. She felt herself get lowered and a warmer presence came closer.

"Zeff?"

Zephyr gasped a few more times before she felt fresh clean air being gently pushed into her lungs. Her eyesight soon cleared and she looked up at seven masked faces. "Guys…"

Tahu pulled her up into a hug, surprised at how chilled her arms were. "Don't. Run off like that again."

Zephyr snuggled into his embrace, grateful for the warmth. She could only nod.

Gali looked at her ankle. "Lets get her back to Onu-Koro. Her ankle is only twisted so a goodnights sleep can help her quite a bit."

Tahu nodded and picked her up, carrying her back to Onu-Koro.

Back at the hut Zephyr was staying at, Tahu sat beside her on the Pallet and looked at her. She seemed to have withdrawn into her shell again, seeing that she had barely spoken a word since the Toa rescued her. And Tahu was wondering what those flutters in his heartlight were.

"Why did you take off like that?" Tahu asked at last. He had to keep his temper under control or he'd chase her deeper under the protective shell she had.

Zephyr was quiet for a moment before quietly answering. "I was scared…"

"Of what?"

"Of you guys leaving…" She replied. "I've been getting left behind a lot and I didn't want to be again…"

Tahu pondered over what she said before remembering that she was banished from her own village. Not only that, but her father had left her and her mother had joined the Great Spirits. As had the one man that she looked at as a father.

"I didn't want you hurt." Tahu said. "That's why I suggested you stay where it's safe."

Zephyr shook her head. "I've never liked staying behind walls. They made me feel trapped. Please, let me come?"

Tahu was quiet for a long moment, meeting his bright green eyes with his fiery red eyes. Soon he nodded. "Very well. You can come. But, you will stay close to me, got it?"

Zephyr soon smiled and nodded. "Got it."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update on this guys! This is a hard book to get through, and things have been busy. I know it's kinda short, but the climax is coming up. Hopefully it won't take as long :)**

**~Kayla Stone**


	13. Chapter 12: Capture

**_Chapter 13: Capture_**

* * *

The hunt for the rahkshi-kal was put on hold for now, at least until Zephyr could get some fighting skills under her belt. They decided to go back to Kini Nui to work on a few fighting skills.

Zephyr had to think on her feet for the fighting: Gali was fast on her feet and was hard to keep up with. Kopapa was the hardest to read, making it hard to fight him. Lewa was fast and she has to be just as quick. Onua and Pohatu were slower, but with their strength it made it hard to get the best of them. Takanuva was on the same level as Zephyr was since he was also still training, but at least he was a little easier. Tahu on the other hand was really hard to read. He was the instructor through the training.

By the end of the day, Zephyr was ready to fall over from exhaustion, but she was glad for the training. She had overheard Onua compliment of her 'Fast learning capabilities.' And now she felt ready to face off with a Rahkshi Kal.

She watched as Tahu made a fire with Pohatu while Lewa and Takanuva went to find food. She sat with Gali, who tended to her sore muscles from all the training. Of course Tahu came back over once the fire was made.

Gali couldn't help but smile. Finding it hard to believe that it was only three months ago that Zephyr had washed up onto Mata-Nui. At that time Tahu wouldn't give her anything more than a harsh word or a glare. Now the two were inseparable. As the months had passed Gali had noticed Zephyr slowly emerge from her protective shell, showing she had a fun personality of Lewa; Always eager to try something, learn something or do something. She also had a protectiveness like Tahu had, though she lacked the short temper. In fact, Tahu's Temper had calmed since the two had gotten close.

"Who would have thought?" Onua asked.

Gali looked at her brother of Earth. "Thought of what?"

Onua chuckled. "That Tahu had a gentle side to him."

Gali smiled. "I was thinking the same thing. Then again, he has to be gentle in order for her to speak. If he yells, she goes quiet."

"Yeah," Pohatu said. "Hard to believe she bonded to…. Wait… No way!"

Gali laughed. "Looks like a To a Bond has been remade."

Tahu listened to his brothers and sister talk, a small smile appearing on his mask. Zephyr was peacefully dozing, worn out from her training. But he knew she would get stronger as she continues to train. she snuggled against his warm armor. Tahu smiled and didn't move her. He thought to back when she was being threatened by that Rahkshi-Kal back in Onu-Koro. His heart light ached right before he heard her yell. Was than an affect of the bond? Tahu chuckled. Who would have thought he'd bond to the kid?

Zephyr soon woke at the sound of Lewa and Takanuva came back with food. "That woke you up." Tahu commented.

Zephyr gave him a grin. "All that training made me hungry."

Lewa chuckled and tossed her a starfruit, her favorite. "Much-thanks Lewa." Zephyr said, smiling as she munched.

Her tree-speak made Lewa laugh. "You're ever-welcome Zephyr-Sister. Your tree-speak is almost as alright-good as a Le-Matoran."

Zephyr also laughed. "It's a fun way to talk. I wished the humans would talk like that a little more."

"Could you tell us more about the human village?" Takanuva asked, settling by the fire.

Zephyr's smile faded a little, but she nodded. "It's not as interesting as any of the Koro's here." She started out. "The humans there are afraid of everything outside the village, so they built a wall to protect themselves. It was a rule that unless you had to, you were not to go outside that wall." Here she smiled again. "I however, found a way to have a need to go outside the walls. It's were I learned how to climb trees, track Rahi, and what plants were eatable and useful. Since my mother had died and my father vanished, I lived with one of the elders, or Turaga. Soren… He was like my father figure. In fact, he kinda encouraged that I explore outside the wall. The trees helped me against the bigger kids in the village to escape them… and tease them. But that was how I found the Toa Suva. And how I saw the Toa Stars, and used them to get here when I was banished."

The Toa listened quietly to Zephyr as she told them about her village. Kopaka found it strange on how it's only been a few months since she showed up on Mata-Nui, when she was scared of everything. From the story, he guessed that the main reason she was scared when she arrived was the same as the First Humans. They were in a new world they weren't familiar with, among people who were clearly stronger.

The Toa also swapped stories around the campfire of misadventures in their respective Koro's. Onua listened, but was also deep in thought. Ever since Zephyr had joined the team, they seemed less likely to fight amongst themselves, and more eager to listen, chat and simply enjoy the Unity they shared. Funny how one human was ably to do that to this unruly group.

As the night went on, Zephyr soon fell asleep against Tahu. One by one the other Toa bade each other goodnight and fell asleep.

Zephyr however couldn't sleep soundly. She felt like the shadows around her were getting thick, like a fog that threatened to smother her. She snuggled closer to Tahu, but found he was limp. More limp than he aught to be. This woke Zephyr up, and she instantly checked Tahu's Heartlight. It glowed steadily, but she felt something was up…

"Tahu?" She whispered.

No response. Zephyr bit her lip. He always woke up when she said his name.

She shook him a bit. "Tahu!" She said, a little louder. Still nothing.

_"They can't hear you,"_ Whispered voice in her head.

"No…" Zephyr said, looking over her shoulder as a deep red Rahski-Kal stepped out, with him was the Maroon Rahkshi that attacked Jaller.

_"Yes…"_ The Rahkshi-Kal hissed. _"You are alone here… Just you and me…"_

He slowly advanced on Zephyr, making her squirm out of Tahu's grip and run. But she suddenly froze, looking back at the Rahkshi-Kal, too scared to move. He was glowing red, especially his shield. Zephyr shook with fear as it approached her. "Tahu…." She whimpered.

Tahu's heartlight flashed and his breath hitched, but otherwise nothing happened. The Rahkshi-Kal Continued to come forward. "Tahu!…" She yelled, a little louder.

Another flash of his heartlight. "Zeff…." He moaned in his sleep.

By then, the Rahkshi-Kal was on top of her. He gripped her arms before picking her up. She was still frozen with fear until she finally passed out from the fear.

* * *

The two suns slowly rose in the east that morning. Tahu's heart-light was throbbing for some reason, but he couldn't figure out what it was. The next thing he noticed was how heavy the sleep felt, like he was under a heavy blanket. He slowly moved his limbs and fingers to get feeling back into them, that's when he noticed something else.

Zephyr wasn't beside him.

"Zeff?…" He asked, slowly opening his eyes. They felt dim from the sleep but he stretched, the feeling of the heavy blanket leaving him. "Zephyr?" He looked around at the other Toa, all seeming dead asleep. But, the suns were up too high… they all overslept! But that wasn't possible. They all made sure they were up just as the first sun was appearing. But both were up.

"Something's wrong…" Tahu muttered to himself, seeing no sign of Zephyr in the camp. "EVERYONE!" He shouted, earning a jump from Lewa and Takanuva, both soon after moaning and stretching.

"Fire-brother?…" Lewa asked drowsily as he stretched and yawned. "Why are you loud-shouting?"

"We overslept!" Tahu shouted again, marching over to Pohatu and shaking him. "Pohatu! Wake up! Takanuva, even you are up at first light! Being the Light Toa!"

"Sorry Tahu…" Takanuva yawned. "Didn't think I was that tired… Where's Zephyr? With you yelling she should be awake too…"

"She's not here!" Tahu said, shaking Kopaka awake while Lewa woke Gali and Pohatu woke Onua. "She's gone!"

"How is she… Gone though?…" Onua asked, yawning in the middle of his question.

Kopaka wearily looked around with the scope on his mask. After a moment of Silence, he jumped to his feet. "An ambush!" He said. "Rahkshi came in the night!"

"How'd we miss them though?!" Gali asked, the news finally freeing her from her drowsy state.

"The Maroon Rahkshi!" Tahu said. "The one that attacked Jaller. He said he got suddenly tired before Zephyr saved him. The Rahkshi-Kal must of had it with him!"

"Kopaka! Can you track them?" Pohatu asked.

"I can." Kopaka replied. "With Onua's help. I can use his hearing and sense of feel to ensure we're on the correct path."

Onua nodded and took the lead with Kopaka. Tahu hurriedly followed while Lewa took to the skies to see if he could see them. He just hoped and prayed that Zephyr was alright.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay everyone! Dang that Writers Block was hard! But I'm back, still wrestling with it a little, but at least some ideas are flowing. Anyway, figured it was time to up the excitement a bit ^_^ Hope y'all liked it!**

_**~Kayla**_


End file.
